Hidden Within
by Silver-Firelizard
Summary: Kaoru is a Geisha with a Haunting past bend on revenge, she accepts missions for an assasin for the Ishin Shishi named Jin. Kenshin aslo an assasin for them is weary of this Jin. i suck at summeries, take a leap of faith and give it a read plz!K&K,A&M,M
1. Easy Target

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own **_**Kenshin**_** or anything to do with the **_**anime**_** or **_**manga**_**!**

**Okay so the other day i was looking at this story and desided to revamp it so here we go.**

**Okay Kaoru works as a Geisha during the Revolution, and for those of you that don't know a Geisha is not a Japanese prostitute, she's a Japanese entertainer. There is a mondo difference! (If you want to know how different just ask) **

**Chapter 1: Easy Target.**

Kaoru hated the restricting Kimono she wore, she couldn't move freely as she wanted in it, but her frustration did not show. If you looked into her face, you would think she was a flawless Geisha. Her movements were smooth and fluid, as she danced before the whole house. Everyone had gathered in the main room to watch her dance, some had said that she was the greatest in all of Japan. The men loved and marveled at her and the other Geishas envied and hated her, but she couldn't have cared less.

For Kaoru hated the life of a Geisha, to perform and carry on light and dull conversations with men. It bored her to tears, but through it all she held her composure. She longed to join the men in their talks of the Revolution and give her views, but that was something that Geishas or even women were not suppose to part take in.

This had not always been the way of her life, when she was a child she lived with her Mother and Father at her father's Dojo, Her father had developed his own sword Technique called "The sword that Protects", it was to never be used to kill. Kaoru had believed in that and thought she would always believe it, but the day her father and mother were murdered was when she stopped, she would never forgive the ones who took her parents from her and kill them for what they have done, even if it meant she would be betraying not only what her father would have wanted but the soul purpose behind Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu.

Kaoru had been sent to the Okiya by her only other relatives that did not want her, or have any use for her. When she first arrived at the Okiya she hated everything about it, she was forced to be at the beck and call of the selfish and vain Geishas. She would often be beaten because she would fail to do something exactly the way the Geisha had wanted it to be. On more then one occasion, Kaoru would provoke the Geishas with practical jokes and rude comments. Kaoru' tragic flaw was that she would shoot off her mouth.

Many thought she would never become a Geisha; however one Geisha called Yura, thought differently. It was Yura who said that Kaoru would become one of the greatest of their time, but the others only laughed in her face and say it would never happen. Yura was determined to prove them wrong; she took Kaoru for her apprentice. A first Yura thought it would be simple she herself had not trouble sailing through the process of becoming a Geisha, but Kaoru would not fine it so simple. The art of serving tea was not something Kaoru excelled in. She would often over flow the tea, or the tea pot would slip from her hand. Every Sensei that Kaoru had had ruled her hopeless, but Yura won't hear it. It wasn't till Yura stumbled upon on Kaoru practicing sword-play, when she took it up on herself to teach her to dance. It didn't take long before Kaoru was doing the most complex Geisha dance. To her the steps were her foot work and the fan was her sword.

As her dance drew to a close, she spotted Kaito, the messenger for the Ishin Shishi, across the room. The Ishin Shishi was a small group that apposed the strict Bokuhan System; they were what you would call the underdog. There was many who believed that they could not accomplish much, but that was before the Battousai joined their cause. There is not much known about the Battousai, some say that he is a demon that came from the pits of hell, others say he's a mad man who thrusts for blood. Kaoru had only seen the Battousai once and it was only for a brief moment, but out of all the rumors only one thing was true. That in the heat of Battle, the Battousai's eyes would turn amber in color.

Closing her fan, which signaled the ending of the dance, a thunder of applause filled the hall. Giving a graceful bow Kaoru stepped from the stage and headed toward Kaito. It was Kaito, who delivered the assignments or targets to the assassins of the Ishin Shishi. In all there were only 3 assassins of the Ishin Shishi, The Battousai, a man by the name of Aoshi, and lastly a masked man named Jin. The Ishin Shishi were told that Jin was a male assassin, but they could never have been more deceived, because Kaoru had disguised herself in order to join the Ishin Shishi so she could seek her revenge on the filthy and corrupt system. It was because of that corrupt system that her parents were murdered and they would pay for it.

Kaito was at the Geisha house meet with Kaoru, because Jin had said that all his messages would be passed through Kaoru before he would accept them. Reaching Kaito, she wasted no time to whisk him away, leading him out into the gardens. The sky was clear, moon light twinkled off the water of the fish pond, and the stars were so bright, the night was showered in light. Out here away from the crowd inside Kaoru felt she could breath, her life here made her feel like she was locked in a cage. Oh how she wished she could return to the Dojo and have her parents back, but her parents were gone and she had accepted that long ago, as for returning to the Dojo that was something she could never do. She has defiled the Kamiya Kasshin with her own hands and she had no right to step foot there again.

"You dance beautifully, Kaoru-Dono."Kaito said as he stepped closer to her, catching a hint of Jasmine, which was the fragrance that Kaoru always wore, on the gentle breeze. Kaoru had tried to ignore his presence but was not easy. Kaoru knew that he was one of many who that wanted her; he made that known with his compliments and even small tokens. Kaoru humored him with a smile "Arigatou Gozaimasu, so have you Jin-Sama's next target?" She just wanted to be rid of this boy, he was like a lost puppy, cute and sweet but you didn't want to keep him. Kaito nodded and held out a letter to Kaoru. "Hai, make sure that only his eyes fall upon this letter" Kaoru took hold of the letter and tucked it into her Obi. "As always you can trust me." Kaito acted as if he wished to say something else but he could not will himself to do so, instead he gave a quick bow and then left. As for Kaoru, she had no intention to rejoin the confining main hall. She crossed the gardens to the far side of the Okiya, where the Geishas' lodgings were, going up the stairs to the second floor. She found sanctuary in her room. Kaoru sent one of the Shikomi with word that she had retired for the night and she was not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening.

Once the Shikomi was gone Kaoru took from her Obi, the letter and began to read it. The assassin Jin's next target was a minor but still obstructive obstacle, in the Ishin Shishi's way. After she finished the letter she burnt it with the small candle; she had used to read it with. Quickly disrobing, shedding the horrid Kimono, she dressed in what appeared to be a ninja outfit, she reveled in the comfort of the loose clothing, if she could wear this all the time she would be satisfied.

Needing to refocus, she masked her face carefully and tied up her long ebony hair into a top knot, getting herself in the mind set of her mission. Lastly she took up her father's katana, that which she had lain hidden under the floor boards of her room, tying it securely to her side. Stepping to the window sill she disappeared into the darkness.

It was well after midnight, Kaoru had perched herself on the roof of a Tea house in the middle of town. Hiding in the shadows, she waited for her victim to show, the night air was calm and cool, it held no hint of what was to come, as four men guarding a man in the center of then walked casualty down the street. Letting them draw closer before she, front flipped off the roof.

Landing gracefully, she began to dance but this dance would not be for entertainment it would be for death, spinning swiftly the first guard proved to be a ill dancing partner, as did the second, Luckily the third proved to be more of a challenge, their swords met but only for a brief moment, Kaoru took quicker steps taking the lead, but the third guard could not match her pace. The forth guard did not cut in quick enough to save his comrade, and he was met with cold steal. When her target was all that was left, she moved with speed and precision and loped off his head to end the dance quickly. Her dance of death was complete, with not even a scratch, upon her body. If there had been, she would hate to explain it if anyone where to see and besides a scar upon a Geisha was not welcomed. It was fortunate enough the ones she already carried were well concealed. Not just the ones on her body, but also the ones upon her heart.

Ripping a piece of cloth from the Target's Gi, she used it to clean her father's Katana, this sword was all she had left of him a small remembrance but she knew in her heart that just by wielding it in such a manner she dishonored him. A urge to weep clutched at her but she would not let herself. Kaoru would hold the hurt in no matter what no one would see her cry again, not like she had the horrible day they laid her parents in the ground.

Something was off in her surroundings, something was wrapping itself around her, whirling around, behind her was where she felt suffocating ora coming from. Kaoru froze, like the air had been stole right out of her, as her eyes fell upon a man whose scarlet hair was pulled up into a high ponytail blew calmly in the breeze. Kaoru knew this man but something also struck her as odd; his eyes were a peaceful violet color. "You must be the assassin Jin, am I correct?" the Hitokiri Battousai spoke in a docile manner to break the silence.

This was the man that men feared even the sound of his name, all children's nightmares were filled with his image, Kaoru could not even keep herself from giving a shutter, but it was not entirely fear that moved her something else she could not explain, stirred within her being. A wind swept over them, they were at a stand still, neither moved, as another dead silence set in. Kaoru knew she could not answer him, because not only would her voice would give herself away in an instant, him being that close seemed to paralyze her. The idea of fighting him was not even fathomable, she would be slaughtered. Besides they were Allies. That gave Kaoru some ease to her racing heart, but not much because all she had ever heard of the Battousai were rumors from the Okiya, made him out to be a despicable monster.

Kaoru had first heard of the Battousai after she had joined the Ishin Shishi. It was when Kaito delivered Jin's first target to her at the Okiya. He had said that the Battousai had begun to ask questions about Jin. It was shortly after Kaoru had seen The Battousai in the upper part of the city. She had not stayed long because she was with other Geishas and they were headed home from a party. The other had not seen him, because he hid in the shadows, but Kaoru had seen him. His clothes were covered with blood and his eyes were bright ambers that still blazed from a battle. She had felt the same then as she did now and it was almost trying to control her.

Giving a short bow, to at least acknowledge him, Kaoru made a move to leave. "From your attire I would say it was only to hide your appearance. Is that the case Jin-san?" The Battousai took a step closer to stop her. Kaoru had know it wouldn't be that easy to escape him faced him once more, their eyes locked, his were searching deep into her dark sapphire eyes, as she studied his, it baffled her, it was almost like he was two different people, because these violet orbs were not that of a monster. They had an almost kind and trusting feel, could it be an act the Battousai put on, to throw people off his trail. Many questions swirled through Kaoru's head, which she wanted to be answered but this was not the time or place. As the sound of someone coming, broke the connection, while drawing the Battousai's attention.

Seizing the moment to escape, Kaoru moved swiftly and quietly back to the roof of the tea house. From the shadows of the roof tops, Kaoru watched as the Battousai took note of her disappearance, turning steadily to a group of men that had now gathered behind him, he did not flee, and that was not the Battousai's way. Drawing their swords against him, Kaoru pitied them, when they stupidly charged forward to attack him. The next events happened so fast that she almost missed them, but she recorded every swing of the Battousai's sword as he cut through the men like a knife through butter. Blood stained the ground, which was now littered with bodies. It would surly cause a commotion in but a few hours. Kaoru knew she should not linger long because the Battousai, would surly take note of her presence, which he did just that before she could slip away, his eyes focused upon her. Their eyes met once more his stared, with golden amber eyes into her very soul. Kaoru backed away, moving slowly as if a quick gesture would cause him to spring forward to attack.

**Okay so i hope you like i didnt change it much or hardly at all just fixed a few things.**


	2. The Banquet

**Revamp chapter 2 woot!**

**Chapter 2: The Banquet**

Dawn was breaking, soft rays of light caressed Kaoru's face as she opened her brilliant blue eyes, setting up she watched out the window for a moment. Telling herself not to sit lazily by that there was shopping to do, she pulled herself to her feet and began to dress for her morning trip to the market for Momo, the head cook for the Okiya.

Stepping out of her room, following the hall to the kitchen her thoughts strayed to the previous night when she had crossed the path of the Battousai. His fight was replaying in her head over and over, his god like speed and strength amazed her, and she found her self grinning at the memory. As she entered the kitchen, Hana, who was Momo's daughter, noticed Kaoru's smile and asked, "What has you smiling so Kaoru-sama? Is Jin-sama coming tonight with the rest of the Ishin Shishi?"

Kaoru was jerked from her day dreaming, not because she had been caught but because Hana had said that the Ishin Shishi was coming to the Okiya. "What do you mean the Ishin Shishi is coming here?" Kaoru must have missed that in the letter, and she had burnt the stupid thing so she could not read it to check. She cursed herself for being so hasty.

"Hai, they are the ones, who are having the large banquet tonight. You were once again personally requested, I though you of all people would know. Didn't Jin-sama tell you?"

"Uh… Well it must have slipped his mind, he has more important things to worry about then telling me every little thing." Hana nodded while Kaoru's mind was racing.

This was not good, they would most likely also expect Jin to come, but the same person couldn't be in the same place at once. Kaoru was trying to come up with a good reason as to why Jin would not be there when Hana moved closer to Kaoru and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I heard Mother say that the Battousai is going to be amongst them."

Kaoru was so stunned that she could have swooned, something that was not in her true character. Her mind was reeling, and letting herself be ruled by her worry and fear, she was at a lose. How in the world was she going to pull this off.

"Kaoru-sama are you alright? The color has drained from your face. Do you feel ill?"

Pulling her self together to answer, "I'm fine Hana I just realized that I really should be heading out for the market before Momo finds me stalling." Kaoru hurried out the door and slowly made her way to the market, letting her thoughts roam.

What was she scared of, she could make an excuse for Jin, she could say he had to lay low for a while, no that wouldn't work she nor had the Battousai left survivors. Maybe she could have someone dress as Jin and tell him if he opened his mouth the would silence he permanently. No no no that won't do there was no one here that she trusted enough, "Damn!" She exclaimed as her head was beginning to hurt because of her frustration. The only thing Kaoru was confident of was that the Battousai had no inkling that she was Jin. With a little time and skillful planning she could get through this night without a hitch it would only take a bat of an eye and a few well places smiles, even though she could not best the Battousai with a sword but as a woman and the best damn Geisha in Japan, she could bring him to his knees.

*****

The light was fleeting as Kenshin grew closer to the Okiya, he would have rather not come because the thought of having a Brainless Geisha hang on him was more then he could stand, he doubted they could even carry on a intelligent conversation, but he would suffer he wished to meet this assassin Jin.

He had felt something very strange coming from him last night and he did not trust any man who wore a mask. Also there was one other thing that caught his attention. Jin's scent had been that of Jasmine, it was said that he was the Danna of a Geisha who worked at this Okiya, that to Kenshin had to be the reason for the feminine aroma, coming from him, but he still had a strange feeling about this Jin.

Entering the Okiya, Kenshin was greeted by two Geisha, who lead him to the Banquet room, Kenshin could see the two of them shake, even though their backs were to him, he could feel their fear, he did not have to see it in their eyes. Many feared him and he was fine with that fear kept people away, but there were still those who would seek fame in taking his life. They would never get such a chance; he would not be struck down by such weaklings that crossed his path.

Coming to the room finally, Kenshin was not surprised when the Geishas scurried away. It was a reaction that had become common around him and Kenshin accepted it. Sliding the door open Kenshin could see that he was one of the last to arrive, Aoshi who hardly ever came to these gatherings, sat next to Michio the leader of the Ishin Shishi.

"Ah Kenshin-san! I see you have finally graced us with your presence. Come sit, I'll call for the entertainment now." With a snap of his fingers a small girl scamper away sliding the door shut behind her, as Kenshin took a seat next to Michio. Kenshin had noticed when he came into the room that Jin was not among them, and that dampened his mood all the more because now this was just a waste of his time.

************

Kaoru along with Yura, Jun, and Shigeko, waited silently to be summoned to the banquet room. Kaoru could tell that the girls were scared, the rumors that the Battousai had come to the Okiya had been proven fact by little Yumi, she came running strait to Kaoru. Placing an arm around Yumi, gently rubbing her back soothingly, Kaoru strained to listen to the child, who spoke in a soft whisper, "They want you to join them now, Karuo-sama."

Kaoru smiled down at Yumi, which made the little girl forget her fear. All the younger girls loved Kaoru, because she was not cruel like most of the other Geishas, when she asked them to do an errand for her she always asked politely unlike Shigeko's normal unladylike manor.

"Arigato Yumi-chan, you may go now." As Yumi slipped away Shigeko spat,

"Baka little brat, she should be more formal in our company." Kaoru glared at Shigeko as she got to her feet.

"You should learn to be sweeter, you know men do not like such a bitter Geisha. Maybe that is why you do not have a Danna, yet Shigeko-san." Kaoru's tone had been even and cold.

Shigeko's returned Kaoru's glare, which was pure malice, "What do you know about Dannas Kaoru-san, you have only one, who I might add never comes to see you."

Shigeko got to her feet as well feeling like she had Kaoru right where she wanted her. Kaoru chuckled lightly which made Shigeko spin around to see what she thought was so funny, "Oh Shigeko you have so much to learn, I have only one Danna because I choose to have only one, many would throw there fortunes at my feet to be my Danna, but it is I who chooses, you however will never know how that feels. Also you will address me as Kaoru-sama or Kaoru-senpi because you are nowhere near my equal!" Kaoru turned and left as Shigeko was seething, she vowed she would ruin Kaoru if it was the last thing she did on this earth.

As they grew closer to the Banquet room, Jun took hold of Kaoru's arm to stop her as the others continued down the hall. Jun was a Maiko, or apprentice Geisha to Yura, Kaoru had know the young girl since, Jun had come to the Geisha house. You could tell that Jun was a shy and meek thing just by the sight of her. It was Yura who said she saw potential in her and had one of her own Dannas support the young girl.

Even as the years went by Jun was still a bashful little thing, she was quaking as she held on to Kaoru, her voice betrayed her, "Ka-Kaoru-sama the Battousai is in there right?"

Kaoru placed a hand on Jun's and softly Said, "He's not going to hurt you Jun-chan, I'll make sure he behaves himself, promise."

Jun let go and dipped her head to Kaoru. "Arigato Kaoru-sama-"Kaoru put her hand on Jun's shoulder, "Jun-chan you may call me Kaoru –san if you like."

Jun looked up confused. Kaoru smiled, "You're a higher ranked Geisha then Shigeko-san in my book." Kaoru gave her a wink before she continued to the Banquet room. Jun watched Kaoru as she pressed on don the hall and prayed that she would become like Kaoru-sama one day.

Opening the door to the Banquet Room, Kaoru with Jun close behind her gave a bow before entering, as they did Kaoru noticed that a great deal of the Ishin Shishi had gathered for the Banquet, Kaoru had known them all when she signed on as Jin. She also took note that Shigeko had taken claim of Michio the leader of the Ishin Shishi, as for Yura she had seated herself quietly next to Aoshi, the only other assassin of the Ishin Shishi. Kaoru knew who she had to take place by, which left Jun to attend to the one of the other men; more geishas would come to entertain the rest within minutes. But for now, holding her head high Kaoru crossed the floor gracefully to the Battousai, it would be livelier in a graveyard then this man's expression. Kaoru had her work cut out for her with this one, she would sooner be sent to entertain a whole legion of soldiers then entertain this gloomy gus.

**********

Kenshin had thought it odd when only to of the expected Geishas had come, the first to come into the room quickly to her place next to Michio, she glanced over at Kenshin, he could see the fear in her eyes, but she cozies up to Michio's side as if to say _you can not harm me. _Kenshin kept his expression emotionless, a moment later the remaining two Geishas joined them.

Kenshin didn't bother looking up to see who was entering he didn't sense any threatening any of the auras, so it had to be the other Geishas and they would be the same as the first. Only when the unexpected happened, did Kenshin bother to raise his head, Kenshin felt someone sit at his side and the familiar scent of Jasmine. He slowly looked to his right to see who the brave creature was that carried that haunting aroma. At first he could not fathom a thought or image in his mind, this beautiful vision next to him paralyzed him, becoming angry with his reaction to the mindless twit and he forced himself to look away.

"I am Kaoru, may I ask your name sir?" she kept her eyes low in the true Geisha manner.

"Kenshin." He answered shortly.

"Well then Kenshin-san, May I pour you some tea?"Glancing back to her he could only think, Who was this girl, Kenshin couldn't feel any fear coming from her, and it puzzled him. "Hai."

Once again keeping his comments short. Flawlessly she served his tea to him; he accepted it and took a sip, returning his sight to her he found himself stricken with confusion over this woman, and why was she having such an effect on him.

"Kaoru-dono, where is Jin-san tonight? I had expected him here since you would be joining us."

Kaoru froze for a moment but she held face, "He had another matter to attend to, a family one I believe and he asked that tell you that he is deeply sorry that he could not attend, but it was a very pressing matter."

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief when Michio simply nodded an asked no more of Jin. However, there was one who seems talkative all of the sudden, "Tis a petty I wished to speak with Jin, we were interrupted and he left so quickly, I hardly got the chance to talk with him." Kenshin set his tea down and looked to Kaoru, "He is your Danna, I take it." Kaoru did not look up but nodded. "So you should know all about him." Another thing Kaoru did not like was this man prying into Jin's life.

"Not entirely Kenshin-san, he is still a mystery even to me." Kenshin pressed again, "But you receive his orders, so he trusts you with a great deal, but not enough to let you know his true self."

Kaoru was biting her tongue but finally she let loose. "He keeps his true self and identity from me and other because he doesn't wish to have samurai and guards attacking him upon sight, like you. Which is given evidence by last night's incident, where you were attacked by so many, that interrupted your conversation with Jin-sama, is it not?!"

When Kaoru finished she could have kicked herself everyone was focused on her, a Geisha was never allowed to take such a tone. Yura stared at her with shock as for Shigeko she smugly gazed with delight, that made Kaoru just want to slap her.

"Forgive me, I shame myself with my rude behavior. Gomen nasai." Kaoru bowed to everyone then to Kenshin, as she raised her head their eyes met.

The suffocating feeling seeped into Kaoru, every time she looked at this man she felt it. She couldn't shake it or force it away it would sit there in her chest. It seemed like forever before someone spoke again, "Kaoru-dono you are too beautiful not to forgive, but this conversation brings to mind the next Target, Kaito informs me that this candidate is most defiantly a task for Kenshin." Michio held out a folded piece of paper, but Kenshin held up his hand.

This puzzled Kaoru because of his gesture, what was he planning. "I believe that it should go to Jin-san since he has failed to appear this night, do you not agree?"

Michio looked uncertain, but he nodded and handed the paper to Kaoru, "if you will kindly accept this on behalf of Jin-san."

She took it and dipped her head as she placed it in the belt of her Kimono. Kaoru had a sinking feeling about this target, and the Battousai was making her off set. All she now wanted no was this Banquet over more then ever.

***********

Kenshin was completely floored, though his face did not show it his mind was buzzing with thoughts. This woman had spirit, which she fought to keep in check till Kenshin had pushed her too far, her beauty was obvious, and she also possessed intelligence. But she was hiding something in those Deep Blue eyes, Kenshin could see almost see her soul through her eyes and it was scared and that was a secret that Kenshin was close to discovering. He wanted the truth to what would make this woman chose to carry out such a reckless and dangerous escapade. He had a gut feeling about those eyes, he knew those eyes, it was as if he was facing Jin the assassin's once more. When Michio had tried to give him the assignment, his passing had a purpose, if his suspension was not true he would lure this Jin into the open once and for all, or he would have to save a woman who wanted to play assassin.

The banquet was coming to a close; it was time for the Geishas to excuse themselves because the hour was growing late. As Kaoru went to stand Kenshin grabbed her arm and pulled her close so only she would hear him, "It is strange that Jin-san does not trust you with his identity, but he is willing to give you a detailed account of our meeting last night." Kaoru's eyes widen and Kenshin released her arm.

Kaoru bowed to Michio and then left with the others. Her heart was pounding as she slide the door closed. _Does he know? _was the dark thought that plagued her and why on earth would her heart not slow its pace. Goosebumps covered her arms, she rubbed them trying to chase them away, then headed to her room as she walked past the garden, that were along the way to her room, she stopped and gazed out at them, To her the cherry blossoms seemed to glow in the moon light a soft breeze swept through them sending the blossoms sailing. They danced across the garden, reminding Kaoru of home in her father's dojo of her mother's Koi pond.

Letting out a heavy sigh, "I can never return, not with the sins I carry."

"And what sins would a Geisha carry?" Kaoru had jumped she had spoken aloud and had not expected to be heard. Turning she found Kenshin standing ten feet away, watching her. What more did he want to say to her and why did her heart beat speed up again!?

She looked away from him, she could not look at him for fear that he would discover her secret for certain. "A Geisha is but an actress she plays her part to entertain and doesn't let anyone see her true self or what her soul hides." Kaoru voice was low and full of sadness.

"Hm, then you are a bad actress, because I have seen your soul." Kaoru whirled around but found nothing the Battousai was gone.

**Okay another one down for the revamping hope you like it.**


	3. A Glimpse of a Past

**Disclaimer: Nope Kenshin is not mine.**

**Chapter 3: Of Geishas and Swordsmen**

Kenshin was walking along the side ally of the Okiya, when he spied an elderly looking woman pouring out water. He froze when she looked up at him, her expression never changed, he could tell she knew who he was but her eyes held no fear of him.

She gave a semi-deep bow then spoke "Konbanwa. Is there anything I can do for you master Battousai?"

Kenshin was silent a moment, but then answered, "What can you tell me of the Geisha, Kaoru-san?"

The old woman put her hand on her hip and let out a sigh, "That is a story that could take awhile." She watched Kenshin wearily.

"I have the time, if you're willing to tell Oba-chan." Kenshin watched as the old woman opened the door, "I am Momo, please come in."

Inside Kenshin took a seat by a small table, where Momo joined him and poured him some tea. As she set down the tea pot she looked off to the right and sighed.

"Kaoru-sama came to us when she was but twelve years, her aunt and uncle wanted nothing to do with her, so they left her here."

Kenshin took a sip of his tea and remained silent while Momo went on, "You see, Kaoru-sama's father was very against the corrupt government and too outspoken for his own good, when the government dogs caught wind of what he thought of them, they sent assassins to their home to slaughter the lot of them. It was the government's way of making an example you might say. Kaoru-sama's relatives told us this wen they left her."

"How did Kaoru-dono survived, this attack on her family? I do not see this government leaving even a child of an enemy alive." Kenshin asked as he set his tea down on the table and watched to old woman carefully.

Momo let out another sigh and continued, "When Kaoru-sama first arrived she wouldn't speak to anyone, she wouldn't even utter a peep, except for in the night. She would just shoot strait up and scream her head off." Momo paused for a moment remembering the child's screams then pressed on.

"She would never tell anyone what was wrong or what her dreams were of, but we knew." Momo directed her attention to Kenshin then, "She must have been hidden well from the assassins but from wherever she was at she had witnessed her parents' murders. That is the only explanation I can give you." Momo became quiet then and waited for the Battousai to say or do something.

Kenshin just let what Momo had said sink in, keeping his opinions and his wonder to himself.

There was more to this Geisha then what first glance would tell. Kenshin didn't know why, but he found himself wanting to know her secrets and if his suspicion was true. Could this gorgeous geisha be a merciless assassin? Kenshin stood up, Thanked Momo for her time.

As Kenshin faded into the darkness he knew that he needed to find out who this target was and more importantly he needed to find out if it was indeed Kaoru who was masquerading as Jin.

************

Kaoru reread the letter three times to make sure she had read it properly. How could Michio-sama have so willingly passed this target to Jin-sama. The Battousai was the one and only one who could take out this Target. The Battousai was sending Kaoru to her death, by passing this to her. Kaoru stopped herself a moment by what came into her mind. Had that been the Battousai's intent? Did he want Jin-sama to be killed?

Part of Kaoru believed that that was his goal, but another part of her deep down wouldn't let it be true. The Battousai was many things, but Kaoru didn't believe he would betray his own ally, it wasn't his way.

Letting her thoughts linger on Kenshin, she remembered how it felt just to be next to him, even now her heart began to race. Never had a man affected her like this. She had never wanted or felt the need for one, because her mind had been consumed with Vengeance for her parents and bringing down the government was the only way that could be obtained. No there was no room for a man, not with the way her life was at this point. But try as she might she couldn't push Kenshin completely from her mind.

Glancing back to the paper, a shiver ran up Kaoru's spine. Shishio Makoto's name was printed perfectly upon the paper. He was an Assassin that's level was on par with the Battousai himself, but was he not joining the Ishin Shishi soon, why was he to be Their next target? Something was not right about this. Kaoru had an ill feeling about this, but an order was an order and she could not throw suspicion on herself. Still the feeling that it would not end well still loomed over her and would not dissipate.

Kaoru burnt the letter and quickly dressed for bed, but she was so ill at easy that she did not find sleep till near dawn. Kaoru was gently awakened by Hana, which was something that She didn't want, she wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep. So Kaoru told Hana she was not feeling well and sent her away. Hana asked no questions and left, but Hana thought it was strange for Kaoru-sama to feel unwell.

It was late in the afternoon when Kaoru awoke. Hana was again there, this time the young girl was telling Kaoru that Kaito-san was here and was here to see her but it seemed to be more for Kaoru then to give Jin-sama information. Kaoru reluctantly got up from her futon and had Hana help her dress to meet Kaito-san. Kaoru was not in the mood to humor the lovesick puppy and she definitely had more important this to do. Bu Kaoru had an image to up hold as a Geisha.

**Okay yes yes short I know Sorry.** **But you will like what I got cooked up for the next chapter and because I made this short I'll give you a rundown of what's coming. As you know**, **for those of you who have seen the anime or read the manga I got a lot of things off names and such but The plot with Shishio is going to be tied together with things from the anime/manga.** **Kaoru isn't going to let her fear win she goes to face Shishio, but unknown to her she's not alone, but something major happens. And that brings us to half time sports fans.**


	4. Surprise Guest

**Disclaimer: nope still not mine.**

**Chapter 4: Surprise Guest**

Kaoru met Kaito out in the garden; He was sitting on the stone bench beneath the Sakura tree.

As she drew closer Kaito stood up smiling and said, "Kaoru-chan you are a vision." Kaoru forced a fake smile and bit her tongue on the -chan after her name, so she wouldn't correct him.

"Arigato Kaito-san, What brings you here, if not for Jin-sama?" As Kaoru took the seat next to Kaito, she made sure to keep a certain distance from him. She knew the real reason why he was there but she had to play dumb, which was something that was getting to be rather annoying. When this war was over she was going to find herself a nice quiet place far from anyone, especially men, because when you're a geisha your soul purpose is to entertain arrogant self-centered sexist pigs, it tends to wear heavily on ones nerves.

"Kaoru-chan, does a man have to have a reason to call upon the woman who has stolen his heart?"

Kaoru kept herself from gagging, why was it always the romantics that fell for her. The men that brought gifts and recited poetry were always drawn to Kaoru; she figured that it was that she played the fragile geisha too well. Why couldn't one of them be a superb swordsman, the strong silent type, someone like Kenshin.

Kaoru about fell off the bench, she wondered where in the world that absurd thought had fathomed itself from.

"_Knock it off Kaoru! It's ridiculous to think that the Battousai could be anything but a manslayer."_

Kaoru was quick to collect herself, but she still could not shake the leering thoughts of Kenshin. _"I just met him, I even yelled at him how can I be attracted to him!" _

"Have I rendered you speechless Kaoru-chan?" Kaito said with a cat like grin.

Snapping from her thoughts, "Gomen Kaito-san, I just am distracted by…Jin-sama's mission."

Kaito grin turned into a puzzled expression, "I did not think that Jin-sama had a target, the only one I know to have one is The Battousai. Does Jin-sama think to interfere with the Battousai?" Kaito's could not hide the excitement in his tone. Kaito was hiding something, and Kaoru did not like the feeling that was building up in her stomach.

"No it is just that the Battousai declined the mission. This statement seemed to upset Kaito greatly but Kaoru continued, "Jin-sama is to take the mission."

"Do you mean to say it will be Jin-sama in the stead of the Battousai?"

"_No it's going to be Budda!" _Kaoru thought frustrated but calmly said, "Is it not what I just said. But is that a bad thing, Kaito…-kun" Kaoru about choked on the kun but her ploy to sweet talk him into saying a bit more, seemed to work, because the look on his face had changed to that of wicked joy.

"Iie Iie it in fact may be the best thing that could come of tonight." Kaito took hold of her hands in his, causing her to face him dead on. "Kaoru-chan if Jin-sama were not to return to you, who would you turn to?"

Kaoru now smelled a rat. Kaito definitely had something up his sleeve. She knew he searched for her to say him but she wasn't going to let him have it.

"Jin-sama always comes back to me Kaito-san. I have full faith in his abilities, but thank you for your concern." Kaoru watched a flash of angry grace Kaito's face. He let go of her hands and stood up.

"How can you love a man who never comes to see just you." Kaito dropped to his knees and clasped on to her hands again, "You could have me, loving you, every waking moment of the day, why do you choose him?"

Kaoru was quiet for a moment, staring off as a memory of the past came to her. As a child, Kaoru would always plague her mother of how her father and mother had met. Her mother never minded it because she enjoyed telling it.

It had been a spring day her mother had gone to the market by herself, she hadn't felt the need of anyone to accompany her. So she had struck out on her own, taking a side path to get to the market a bit quicker, she was met with 3 men.

They called her beautiful, they called her a pretty thing, but she knew their intentions were not complements. When they went to grab her, someone barred their path. It was Kaoru's father he had seen her mother slip through the thicket and knew that these men liked to lurk on this trail and felt like he needed to see her safely to the market.

Kaoru's mother had known the young man that had saved her. He was the only son of the Kamiya family, his father was the master of the Kamiya Dojo.

Kaoru asked her mother if she had fell in love with her father then and there. Kaoru's mother would shake her head and say she didn't that she had actually yelled at him for thinking that she could not handle herself, she knew what she had said was foolish but that didn't stop her from stomping off in anger nor had her fit stopped Kaoru's father from following her mother to the market. As for falling in love with him, it took awhile before she came around.

Her mother would always finish the story by saying, "_real love is not found on the outside, it was hidden within, you may not be able to see it at first because sometimes it needs a little push."_

Kaoru came back to reality and looked Kaito square in the face and said, "What you feel Kaito-san is lust not love."

Kaoru shoved his hands away from her and got to her feet. As she started to walk off, Kaito grabbed her arm roughly, "You will be mine Kaoru-chan! One way or another." Kaito's expression was murderous, and one of which Kaoru had never seen from him before. Who she once thought was a love-sick fool now had the eyes of a hateful murderer.

Jerking her arm away and she fought the urge to slap him, "Never touch me in such a manner again Kaito-san! Now leave and do not dare come see me again!"

Kaoru had not realized she had been yelling tell she noticed that Hanna and Momo were watching. Turning sharply Kaoru headed for her room.

"Hanna-chan see Kaito-san to the door if you please." Was all Kaoru said as she disappeared down the hall.

Hanna bowed quickly then went to Kaito, who glared hotly after Kaoru. "This way-"

"I know where the door is Baka!" Kaito growled, which made Hanna gasp; she had never heard Kaito-sama speak in such a cruel tone. Kaito pushed pass Hanna and left the Okiya.

*******

Kaoru was fuming, She wanted to strangle Kaito with her own hands for what he had just said. He was planning on Jin-sama being killed or he would plan it anyway. He had made that so blatantly obvious it was sickening. Kaoru would have to be a complete half-wit not to notice. _Did all men think that women were so ignorant!?_

It was all because Kaito wanted her. His possessive statement alone made Kaoru's blood boil she was nobodies property. Another reason Kaoru sought seclusion from this place.

Wanting to vent her anger she latched on to the closest breakable thing and threw it across the room, causing it to shatter against the opposite wall, Hanna small voice called out stopping Kaoru from grabbing something else. "Kaoru-sama, You have a visitor."

Walking towards the door she said more to herself, "I'll throw Kaito-san out myself, if I don't kill him first". Opening the door, and getting ready to give a Kaito a good scream, she found all the oxygen had left her lungs and she couldn't breath nor could her heart beat stop from rocketing out of control.

*****************

Kenshin masked his amusement of the geisha's reaction to him being there instead of little weasel Kaito. She had first a murderous glare, which shifted to instant surprise and maybe something else. Kenshin had sent the young girl away after she spoke her piece, he had only needed her to draw out Kaoru so she would quit throwing things so he could speak with her and not become a target...a least for a moment.

Kenshin had seen the event between Kaoru and Kaito. She had surprised him when she had become furious with the rat. He had seen it in her eyes, that she knew Kaito had planed something for "Jin-sama", but there was also the fire of anger over being considered a prize. For being such a sought and admired geisha, her eyes showed no pleasure in being one. He could read her like an opened book he didn't know why she could so easily it just came to him and it didn't set very easily upon his mind. It was then, Kaoru, who had finally found her words, interrupted Kenshin's thoughts.

"K-Kenshin-sama to what do I own the pleasure of your visit?" Kaoru gave a small bow

Kenshin stepped passed her into her room without saying a word. Kenshin watched as Kaoru whirled around he caught a hint of anger before she masked it with a fake cover of fear, which was quite out of place on the girl's face.

"Kenshin-sama no men are allowed into a geisha's room, we can go somewhere else-"

"Here is fine. Besides I wish to ask you some thing that is only for your ears."

Kenshin watched as Kaoru acted nervous, or so Kenshin thought.

Kaoru hated him staring at her for some unknown reason he made her skittish and she did not like it. Never had a man done this to her, his very presence offset her. "Well Kenshin-sama what is it you wish to ask me?"

Shifting his weight from one leg to the other he crossed his arms, "The Target who is it?" Before Kaoru tried to object Kenshin said, "I know you know who it is do not try to lie. Your eyes give you away every time."

Kaoru glanced off to the side but then she glared back at Kenshin. "Why do you wish to know Kenshin-sama?"

There was just something about her eyes that held him. He didn't know what it was, which was something he found mildly irritating "It was originally my target."

"But you passed it to Jin-sama, without hesitation I might add." Interrupted Kaoru.

Kenshin wanted to laugh at her anger, He knew what she was thinking. _What was he playing at? _Was the question leering in her hot gaze. She was a brave soul to question him, very few ever attempted it and the ones that did, were now planted in the dirt. But surprisingly this intrigued the Battousai. So much he decided not to become harsh with her or draw his sword.

"Humor me…please"

Kaoru thought someone had just smacked her. Was her hearing going or was the Battousai, the manslayer being…polite

Shaking away her shock Kaoru answered, "T-the Target is Shishio Makoto.

Kenshin was now the one to be shocked. That could not be right, Kenshin knew that Shishio was to join as an ally.

"Are you certain? Did Jin-sama read it wrong?"

"No I read it plainly…a-after Jin-sama gave it to me to burn. It was Shishio's name upon the page." Kaoru hastily covered he slip up she hoped he had not paid it any mind.

Kenshin's mood darkened greatly. Had Shishio turned Traitor in such a short amount of time. Kenshin knew he would have to go and take care of this matter personally.

"If it is true then tell your Jin-sama that there is no need of him. He will only get himself killed." Kenshin turned to leave.

"What do you mean, get himself killed! How would you know that! He is an excellent fighter, even better then YOU!" Kaoru had lost her temper something her mother always told her would someday get her into trouble and with what she had just said she figured her boat was sunk.

Kenshin turned around quickly, moving forwarded he backed Kaoru up against the wall. He never touched or took his vision from her deep blue eyes as he spoke.

"When they first called upon this Jin, I did not trust a man who hide his face, just as I do not trust a geisha who accepts missions for an assassin." Kaoru's face drained of expression, but Kenshin never stopped his verbal assault, "I followed your Jin-sama on his first target. I'll tell you what I saw," Kaoru's eyes gave away a faint surprise over that detail, "I saw a slow and awkward assassin, who apparently had never killed before."

Kaoru was growing angry under this man's stare and insults. Without thinking she pulled back her fist to punch him but as her fist grew closer to the Battousai's face, he stopped it mid-swing.

Kenshin held tight to her wrist and would not let go. When she tried to pull away, he pulled her closer. "It seems you share the same two traits with your Jin-sama." Kenshin moved in till his nose almost touched Kaoru's, "Just as slow in throwing a punch and Just as awkward in being a Geisha."

Without another word, Kenshin turned and left, but as he slid the screen closed, a small jar went flying through the screen and passed his ear. The Battousai had not flinched or batted an eye, but what he did do was shocking enough. A smile had graced his face as he turned and headed for the door.

**Fun filled facts:**

**There was no hanky panky with the men that came to be entertained by the Geishas. **

**The reason that people started to think of geishas as prostitutes started during World War II, which was because American soldiers called the prostitutes geishas. (No disrespect to soldiers all in fact I have 4 cousins serving right now. Its just something I came across)**

**I'm really starting to like this story. So more will come. Please read and Review! **


	5. Traitors

A midnight sky with stars set blazing

Moonlight bright and white like a mourning dove

Silent and peaceful no sound to speak of

Fireflies and cherry blossoms dancing

Within the cove, time stands still, unaging

A meeting so rare the gods gave a shove

Whisper of the wind, tell unspoken love

Two hearts meeting like lost souls embracing

A love that a katana cannot cut

Forever as one with the fireflies

Soon separated, the two torn apart

Together only when the eyes are shut

Never able to say or give goodbyes

Fireflies are hope to a broken heart

**I wrote this poem for class my junior year, and I just found it the other day in an old file. I was getting rid of old files I don't use and that's where I found this. It's a sonnet if was when we were going over Shakespeare which I might add sucked!**

**Chapter 5: Traitors**

Kaoru let out a muffled scream, who was he to call her awkward! She was the best damn geisha in Japan and with what hell it took to be one, the painful postures and mannerisms, the overly uncomfortable hairstyles and going all this and still being able to putting on a smile, the last thing she was, was awkward.

As Kaoru calmed herself, her thoughts turned about to the problem at hand, Shishio. Kaoru could not understand, Shishio was supposed to be an Allie wasn't he? Something was missing, why would they send an assassin after Shishio, and why would Kaito be so happy when he found that Jin-sama was going instead of Kenshin. He wanted Jin-sama dead that was more than proven, but wait it was originally Kenshin to be sent to kill Shishio. Kaoru's mind was swimming with so many questions, she knew that Shishio out skilled her but Kaoru need answers, but what would be the price for what she sought.

The night was growing late and Kaoru was called to the main hall, so she could perform for everyone. As she entered the room Kaoru spied Kaito off in the corner of the room with none other then Shigeko nestled up next to him. Kaoru just rolled her eyes, him with another woman had no effect on her if that was what he was wanting, besides Kaoru would have her answers soon enough, just one thing at a time and one thing Kaoru did not count on was the crimson haired samurai that stood in the shadows at the back of the room.

Never had Kaoru become nervous before a performance, but now her stomach was hit with a swarm of butterflies all at once. Kaoru took to the small stage that they had in the center of the room, letting out a slow controlled breath, she looked up into the eyes of the Battousai, as she started her dance.

Kenshin didn't know why he was going to the Okiya, he should be going to search for Shishio to get some answers and settle this whole matter. After Kenshin left Kaoru's room he went to get to the bottom of the traitor whispers that had been slipping in and out of the Ishin Shishi.

Apparently Shishio had killed one of the Ishin Shishi's top informants, and that he had been playing both sides. Kenshin had never met Makoto Shishio, so he did not know what to think of him, and Kenshin never placed trust into hear say.

Kenshin had also paid a visit to the main headquarters, Kaito, the rat, had met him. Kaito had been very insistent that Jin-sama be the one to take on Shishio. The aura about Kaito was that of dishonesty. Which left something nagging at Kenshin, was Kaoru really Jin-sama?

Entering the Main Hall Kenshin kept to the back, waiting for the main event to begin, he took note that Kaito sat close to the stage with the wench from the banquet, but also the minute Kaoru walked into the main room, Kenshin felt his heart skip, he could fine no reason for it to do such a thing.

He watched Kaoru's face as she rolled her eyes in disgust at Kaito and the wench, then as she locked gaze with him. There was something about the way she looked at him that made his heartbeat speed up, like the moment before he would charge into battle. What spell was this woman weaving over him, why did he feel like this and why did he wish for her to smile at him.

When she took to the stage, and looked once more into his eyes, he was over come with the unknown feeling that plagued him every time saw or even thought of her. He knew from the look in her eyes she was dancing for him.

Through the entire dance Kaoru had never taken her eyes from the samurai, or his from hers. Kaoru became one with the soft gliding silk, the tranquil almost sorrowful music, and the delicate fan was like an extension of her very arm.

No one in the room uttered a word as she danced, even Kenshin was so engrossed by Kaoru that he did not sense Aoshi's presence til he stood next to him. Keeping his control even though he was angry at the slack in his guard. "Aoshi." Kenshin said calmly.

"We have trouble." Aoshi's voice was hard and emotionless like it always was. Kenshin gave a sideways glace at Aoshi, then went strait back to Kaoru, who also noticed Aoshi standing there but she did not change her focus or falter in her movements of the dance.

"And?"

"Shishio is coming here, to this Okiya tonight. He's coming for Jin-sama." Aoshi leaned back against the wall and waited for the Battousai's reply.

Kenshin didn't say anything right away he was too busy trying to put things together. "Why is this, do you think?" Something was amiss, why would the Ishin Shishi send two assassins after each other. There was a puppet master somewhere in the works of all of this and he was sitting wrapped in a wench's embrace.

"According to him he caught wind that he was coming for him and decided not to wait, that's not all…" Kenshin looked at Aoshi once more signaling him to continue. "I received a target today that I find myself debating."

Kenshin was amazed Aoshi had never asked questions, he like Kenshin simply followed the orders they were given. "The target?"

"The Battousai." Aoshi did not look at Kenshin he just looked forward not really focusing on anything. "Kaito gave me the order, he I assume is behind the orders for Shishio as well and Jin is just caught in the cross fire."

"No his sentence would have come eventually. So the Ishin Shishi has no need of assassins any longer." Kenshin knew that "Jin" time would come to a end very soon because of the lust Kaito carried for Kaoru, but something about "Jin" death seemed to bother Kenshin it set him on edge, as he thought of the consequences there would be for Kaoru.

"That's how it appears." The men went silent and all that could be heard was the sorrowful music that played, which was drawing to a tragic close. That came as the doors to the main room were slide open and they all made a loud crack noise.

The geishas screamed and sought protection from the companions, who reached for their swords as men filled the room.

Kaoru had stopped her dance, standing dead center of the stage she watched the main door, as Makoto Shishio made his entrance. He was a tall and slim, with dark brown hair, piercing red eyes, and swords that hung at his waist.

Kaoru felt the fear trickle through her, mentally slapping herself she bucked up and took control of her fear.

Shishio glanced around the room and said, "I am looking for the geisha Kaoru, the rest of you may leave but her." The geishas and all their cowardly men fled the main room, the only ones who stayed were, Kenshin and Aoshi who lurked in the dark of the room and Kaoru who had not moved from the Stage.

"Ah you must be Kaoru then. I commend you on your courage to stay, I half expected you to run for your lover, in fact I had actually counting on it. So this is a set back." Shishio crossed his arms and moved closer to the stage.

"Jin-sama is not my Lover he is nothing more then my Danna, that is all!" Kaoru said heated, That was a common misconception that angered her, she was not a brothel concubine.

Shishio chuckled, "You want me to believe that a beautiful creature such as you, has no lover."

"I am a Geisha. I entertain, I do not engage." her voice was as cold as ice. Kaoru glared intensely at Shishio her fear long forgotten replaced with anger.

Shishio smiled wickedly then, "Once I dispatch this Jin, you will be mine Geisha."

** Ha Ha I am evil with the cliff hangers. I'm sorry I'll try to get more chapters up. please R&R. Thanks**


	6. Stand Off

**Okay sorry it took so long I really got to bring others stories to a close. You all should be happy cause I stopped myself from adding another I got a idea for. That has been put aside for know when I get these done first. Alright here we go.**

Kaoru was hot and not in a appearance kind away. She cursed herself for not being born cross eyed and disfigured.

"I belong to no man, but I will gladly go and summon Jin-sama for you." Kaoru tried to move away but Shishio grabbed her.

"And allow you to get away from me, I think not." Shishio put his hand to her face. His touch was cold and rough, there was no warmth to it almost like it was a mirror of his soul.

She wanted no man to ever touch her in such away. Not unless it was the one she wanted. Someone she could love. She could truly loved with all her heart. Not someone who just saw only her beauty and her body. She jerked her head away from Shishio's touch and her view happened to fall on Kenshin and he did not seem happy.

"Shishio!" Called Kenshin who stepped out from the shadows. Kenshin did not know why such a small gesture from Shishio mad him so angry. Was it the way Kaoru had moved away, was it how cruelly Shishio had grabbed Kaoru, or was it because Kenshin didn't want anyone to put their filthy hands on his…on Kaoru-san.

Shishio turned around but kept his hold on Kaoru, "Ah the Battousai, What do I owe the pleasure of your appearance?"

Kenshin grew frustrated, but he never let it show. Shishio had not taken his hands away from Kaoru, Kenshin noted that Shishio drew Kaoru closer to him, bring her up against his side. It was the look on Kaoru's face that kept his own anger in check because she looked like she could kill every man in the room without incident. "Release the girl! Have you not realized what this has all come too?"

Shishio looked irritated and he did not remove his hands from Kaoru, "Explain to me what I have not realized Battousai!"

Kenshin held is his composer, because he could tell that Shishio had not come to realize what had been set for them. "Someone is manipulating us. They are wanting us to kill each other. I was to receive the order to kill you, you were to kill Jin, Aoshi was to take me on. Do you not see it, we have become the targets! We are to be assassinated!"

A slow clapping filled the room. All the men in the room, their hands flew to their katanas and all eyes turned to a smug looking Kaito with two men with him one to his right the other to the left. "You are clever Battousai." Kaito stopped clapping and put his hands behind his back and stepped forward. "Kaoru-chan how about you run along you must be terribly frightened."

Kaoru was to her limit, she let her temper go. Shrugging off Shishio with ease, she charged forth and decked Kaito. He stumbled back a bit and had a look of shock on his face.

"If you call me chan one more time I will kill you before they get their hands on you!" she pointed in Aoshi's and Kenshin's direction. "Further more, If you for an instant think that after this night is over that you will some how kill Jin-sama and have me as your girl, you are sadly mistaken!"

Kaito recovered quickly he looked fairly convinced of Kaoru's threat but then an annoyed expression crossed his face caused by Kaoru's unmasked anger. Snapping his fingers he said, "Hekaru take Kaoru-SAN to her room and stay there with her til I come, This won't take long."

As a young samurai took a hold of Kaoru, Kaito took out his sword. Kaoru didn't fight. She couldn't, she had to go to her room or Jin -sama would never reach his welcoming party.

Once Kaoru was out of the room, more of Kaito's men filled the room they out numbered everyone including Shishio's men. Kenshin asked, "So many guards for three men?" Kenshin was calm. He had no fear but, if a fight was to break out Kenshin against so many would slow him down.

"I had taken in account yourself and Shishio's men. Let's not drag this out, I'm sure Jin-sama will not show this night, I will have Kaoru-chan send for him later and I will dispatch him then but til then, let us begin."

Kaito snapped his fingers and his men attacked taking out Shishio's men til all was left was Shishio, Aoshi, and Kenshin. Kenshin and Aoshi stood back to back, but Shishio stood alone, as they were in circled by their enemies.

"Kenshin." was all that Aoshi said as he watched the samurais with hawk eyes, which missed nothing, not even a silent movement in the rafters. There was no fear in his voice, it was calm and collected.

"I know, I see him." Was all Kenshin replied in a low voice so no one else could hear him. Their guest would be useful. But if Kenshin was correct in his assumption, he had a anxious feeling in his gut that he did not like.

Kaoru was 10 steps from her door when she stopped. Hetakru stopped short to. Kaoru turned around and studied the boy. That's what he was, a boy who was barely a man. He probably had never seen a battle, taken a man's life, or even spilled anyone's blood. Hekaru didn't need to be in the battle that was going to take place.

Smiling brightly Kaoru stepped closer to Hekaru, who expected no danger from the geisha. She put her hand on the side of his cheek, running her hand down to the side of his neck then his shoulder and walked around behind him. The boy was mesmerized by her he swallowed hard as she worked her magic. She delivered on quick blow causing him to fall unconscious to the ground.

Rushing into her room she picked up the mat that hide her secret hideaway, from where she took out her assassin clothes and her father's sword.

As she was about to place her mask over her face a small knock came at the door followed by a, "Kaoru-sama?" It was Hanna. Kaoru went to the door. There was no need for her to hide who she was from her, because this would be her last night here.

Sliding open the door, she found the small girl with fear in her eyes along with confusion. Before Kanna could speak Kaoru said "Hanna go to your mother and both of you leave. There is a battle raging by now in the main room-"

"I know Kaoru-sama, mama sent me to find you. It seems the fight has not begun they are at a stand still and men are filling the room to the brim."

"That's just like Kaito! Out numbing his opponent. Hanna do as I say and go to your mother. I have business to tend to." Hanna lingered a bit, unsure if she should leave Kaoru.

"Go Hanna. I'll be fine." she gave the little girl a gentle push down the hall way.

As the girl ran down the hall, Kaoru tied on her mask and raced to the main room. Once there she slide the door open just a crack and peered inside.

Hanna was right, no one was fighting. They all stood swords draw, ready for it to begin, and in the middle of it all were the three assassins. Trapped in a sea of samurai, who did not know of the tsunami that was coming their way.

Kaito was the closes to her and he had no men around him they all were focused on their victims. Kaito had dropped his guard he did not expect Jin to come. He would be sorely mistaken. Kaoru needed a stealthy entrance, looking around and then up to find a small upper window that lead into the support beams of the roof. Distancing herself from the wall she ran forward and up the wall. She just barely got the edge of the window and pulled herself up with ease.

Moving quietly along the beams. From her bird's eye view, she could see Shishio's men littered the floor. Kaoru stopped just above Kaito, but she noticed a quick glance from Aoshi. He said something to Kenshin but she did not pick up on it.

Kaito's voice caught her attention. "How does it feel Battousai, knowing your going to die? You have become the hunted!" Kaito spoke with a cocky and sadistic tone.

Kenshin did not follow suite he did not let his emotions rule him. he need all his focus on the battle, not on pointless things. "I fear nothing, unlike my victims, I will not give in and throw my life away."

Kaito was furious now, "You are a murder Battousai! You will burn in hell! You can not tell me that you fear death or that you have something to live for...other then murder." his screamed fill the room.

Kenshin was hit hard. Kaito's word cut him more then any would believe. "Are you going to talk us to death? As you said let's not prattle on.

"You have no soul!" Kaito screamed and lunged forward.

Kaoru reacted in an instant she dropped from the beams, causing Kaito stopped mid-step. Kaoru held the needle sharp blade to his throat, to where a bead of blood formed with just the lightest touch of pressure. Kaito could not hide his bewilderment, he had such a shock that he had almost soiled himself.

"S-so Jin. You've decided to join us after all. To bad you've come for your death." Kaito smiled wickedly.

Kaoru pressed the blade down on his neck with more force casuing blood to trickle down his throat. "This from a man with a sword at his throat." Kaoru kept her voice low and hard, to where it could pass as a man's. Almost every man in the room was convince except one.

**Okay I hope you like it. In the pervious chapter I put up a poem I wrote. Nobody mentioned it in any of the reviews, was it really that bad? I'm not trying to be is the word conceded. I was just curious, I liked it but it did kinda seem off. Anyway the next chapter is coming promise**


	7. Unexpected

**I totally did not like this chapter and I'm so rewriting it cause it didn't turn out the way I wanted it so here we go TAKE TWO!! Please lord no take three.**

"He speaks! Oh how I am honored." Kaito said in a biting tone.

"You have no honor, Kaito!" Karou sensed someone coming up from behind. As she turned to guard she found the Battousai was already there and the man was dead on the floor.

How could someone move as fast as he did? He was like a god…. or a demon.

Kaito now free, spun around thinking he would surprise Jin, but he was the one who was surprised.

Kaoru knew that Kaito being loose he would surely come for her. He wanted Jin dead more then anything. Whirling around, her father's blade clashed with the cold steel of Kaito's.

"So Kaito, you honor less swine, Attacking someone from behind tisk tisk." Kaoru growled through her gritted teeth.

"You dare to say I have no honor! When it is you who is the scum!" yelled Kaito as he bared down with all his might, backing Kaoru back against a wall.

Kaoru fought with everything she had and with one burst of strength, that was fueled by her anger, which poured into her as Kaito's words filled her ears. She lunged forward and forced Kaito back into one of the candle holders, which caused it to tumble over and into a screen catching it on fire.

The flames spread, consuming everything, Some men fled others stayed still trying to prove themselves in vain. Kaito collected himself and he and Kaoru faced off, circling each other, just waiting for the other to speak, they ignored the fire that burned all around them they were in their own world.

"It is true I cast my honor away Kaito, but I did it for vengeance," Kaoru's voice broke but Kaito did not pick up on it, "you do it for your own gain. All for what a woman who will never love you and can never be yours."

"She WILL be mine and I will see your face and look into it as you DIE!" shouted Kaito.

"You are welcome to try, Kaito!" Kaoru readied her stance as a furious Kaito charged.

She blocked his blade and side stepped then kicked him in his left side. Letting out a groan, he swung wildly with his blade. Ducking, Kaoru countered his main attack with ease, but as she did Kaito produced a small blade and its path was headed directly for Kaoru's face. She was unable to completely dodge the strike. It caught her just along her cheek cutting away part of her mask.

Kaito's face was covered in shock. As Kaoru seized her chance and struck Kaito a heavy blow, while he was off his guard. Kaito fell to the ground and stared up at her with confusion and disbelief.

Blood trickled from the cut on Kaoru's half exposed face. Kaoru knew that she would have to leave and go far away, before this battle had even taken place. So hiding her face was pointless now, but she just couldn't bring herself to pull away the tattered cloth. In fact she reached up and fashioned it back in place best she could.

"It was you this whole time?!" Kaito asked dumbfounded. No one around them had paid them any mind and continued their own personal fights.

"Yes…" Kaoru paused a moment then carried on, "Kaito I will spare your life this time but if we meet again I will not hesitate to kill you."

Kaito gathered the last of his strength and sprung forward. Kaoru was over confident as she brought her sword up to block something she didn't expect occurred.

When Kaito's blade meet Kaoru's father's, it gave way. Her father's sword fractured and allowed Kaito's sword to impale Kaoru.

Kaoru gasped for air as it had been taken away from her. Her father's now demolished sword slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor. How could this happen, why did this happen? Was this her Judgment?

"You should never have rejected me, you little bitch!" Kaito twisted the blade, causing waves of pain to course through Kaoru's body, but she did not cry out held it in which was extremely difficult.

"I…think I made… the…right choice." Kaoru struggled with her words as blood slipped from the corner of her mouth. She gritted her teeth against the pain.

"Wrong answer." Kaito snarled but before he could give the sword another twist, something or someone jarred Kaito causing him to scream out in agony.

Kenshin was back to back with Aoshi and they were cutting through the select few of Kaito's men that had stayed, it was like a knife through warm butter. Kenshin was losing his focus because he had lost sight of Jin and he was angry with himself especially at how he reacted when Jin was being attacked. It was like something made him protect him, like it was instinct.

Kenshin was about to slay a pathetic wimp of a man, when he was hit with a horrid feeling and caught sight of Jin and Kaito. Kaito was on the ground and Jin was tying his mask back into place. Had Jin revealed his face to Kaito and why did Kaito look so shocked?

Kenshin cut down the man before him and simply called "Aoshi!" who just nodded and went on destroying his enemies. Kenshin knew something bad was going to happen he could sense it

Kenshin could only watch as Kaito committed his foul deed. It was like it happened in slow motion out side reality. Kenshin felt slow and out of time and his godlike strength could not even help him, he watched as Jin's blade broke with ease like it was a bokken.

To Kenshin it to felt like he had been stabbed it was unexplainable. Kaito pulled Jin closer and said something that Kenshin could not make out. It was when Kenshin saw Kaito twisted his sword, that an uncontrollable rage to fill him. His eyes took on their golden amber hue and he was the Battousai not Kenshin.

Taking his sword the Battousai sliced through Kaito's arm, completely severing it from his body. He had such precision that he did not even harm Jin. A scream fill the room and call its inhabitants' ears. Kaito fell back to the ground clutching his nub screaming his head off.

Kenshin eyes grew violet as supported Jin as he quickly and gently removed the katana. "Can you stand?" Kenshin asked. Jin gave a slight nod and gave a feather whispered feminine "yes" Kenshin looked into Jin's eyes, and the pain in those eyes, caused the Battousai to tare his hands away from Jin and turn to tower over Kaito.

Kaito looked up into the Battousai's eyes and his pain was forgotten replaced with now it utter terror. "Batt-Battousai-"

The Battousai did not let Kaito finish as he plunged his sword into Kaito's chest. Sending the blackened demon to hell.

Unknown to the distracted Battousai Kaoru picked up her father's sword and forced herself onward out of the blazing main room to make her escape.

**Okay I like this better personally hope you do too.**


	8. Catch Me

**Thanks to everyone who review its greatly appreciated. I'm glad you like it. We here we go. Lol how bad is it when I can write for this story better then I can for a College English paper.**

Smoke billowed from the roof as flames licked the sky. The Okiya was doomed to fall into blacken ask and embers. The fire was now threatening to consume the geishas' sleeping quarters, Kaoru need to leave but there was something in her room that she could not leave in her room.

Struggling to slide the door open to her room, she stumbled forward but managed to keep herself standing. Her vision blurred and she was very light headed she didn't even bother to close the door back. Kaoru knew that she would not make it far if she wasted much time here, but she also she could not travel as she was dressed now.

Going to the center of the room, she dropped to her knees and pulled up the mat on the floor that hide her small hide away. Reaching down she took out a medium size blue silk bag. She placed it next to her father's sword.

As Kaoru went to stand she was hit with a dizzy spell and she swayed to the side. Her wound was throbbing but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind. Kaoru knew she had lost a great amount of blood and at the rate she was going she would be dead before she got to a doctor.

Deciding not to stand just yet, Kaoru took the mask away from her face and peeled away her blood stained clothes, the pain was unbearable as she moved the wrong way sending sharp pain through her, but Kaoru fought through it she need to hurry, the fire was headed her way and fast. Kaoru's breast binding was soaked clear through with blood, gently putting her hand to the wound she winced and hissed at the slight pressure.

Reaching for her training clothes and threw them on quick, but slowly she got to her feet, suddenly someone grabbed Kaoru turned her around and shoved her against the back wall of Kaoru's room. Kaoru, in her weakened state let her guard down, but also she didn't have the strength to fight back, she was just tossed about like a rag doll. Groaning as her wound impacted with the wall, Kaoru opened her eyes to see Shigeko standing in front of her.

"I knew it was you!" Shigeko screeched as she stepped closer to Kaoru, who actually let out a annoyed moan, she did not have the time or the patience to deal with Shigeko. But something was off Kaoru noticed that Shigeko-- looked almost as worse for ware as Kaoru did. The girl's eyes were swollen from crying and the tears still flooded down her face. Also her clothes were sloppy and looked as if they were thrown on and not neatly arranged much like Kaoru's.

"You took him from me!" Shigeko screamed as she took hold of Kaoru by her neck and looked Kaoru square in the face. "He worshipped you and you never even noticed you never paid him any mind!" Shigeko looked so heart broken as she spoke Kaoru felt a small twinge of sorrow for her and she didn't resist. "It was you he always looked at. It was your name he always called out, it was always about you and it was never me." tears streamed down Shigeko face, which hardened as she slapped Kaoru across the face.

"You have always had everything so easy. You've always robbed me of everything! EVERYTHING!" Shigeko jabbed Kaoru in her wound as hard as she could, which caused blood to bleed through. Kaoru couldn't help but gasp a sharp intake of air. Kaoru ground her teeth, she was breathing more heavily as she glared at Shigeko ready to murder her.

Unaffected Shigeko happened to look down and caught sight of the blue silk bag at her feet, which had slipped from Kaoru's hand. Picking it up she dangled it in front of Kaoru's face. "I watched you one night before you went out on one of your missions, You held your father's sword as you prayed for their souls," Shigeko scoffed and added, "You never prayed for yourself, the traitors they were they are probably burning in hell, you know,"

Kaoru had remained silent she was going to let Shigeko ramble because the longer she talked the more Kaoru gathered her strength, but it took everything she had not to launch herself at Shigeko right then. "And the last thing you did was take out this bag and hold it close to your heart." Shigeko spoke in a sickly sweet snide tone. "You took what I cherished, now Its my turn to rob you… I think I might let it burn." her voice was cruel and malicious.

Without warning Kaoru decked Shigeko, sending her sailing, but the movement also made Kaoru stagger off balance. Kaoru was hunched over and holding her stomach, when she looked down at the stunned Shigeko. Moving slowly to her Kaoru plucked the bag from her hands and reclaimed her father's sword, then looked Shigeko dead in the eyes and said, "Thank the gods for this moment, because it is a gift. You would be dead if you were armed" Kaoru's voice was cold and was as sharp as a knife.

Shigeko looked furious as the tables have turned on her on again, leaping to her feet, Shigeko pulled out a small dagger and ran at Kaoru, who stood her ground, knocked the toothpick from Shigeko hand and let run onto her father's blade. Kaoru's face held no emotion as she let Shigeko slip to the ground dead. Simply turning and leaving the room as smoke and flames started to take residence.

The fire was out of control, the building was a blaze and there was nothing that anyone could do. Kaoru made it out to the gardens she got to the Sakura tree and leaned against it to collect herself, looking up to the moon as it glowed bright even against the light of the raging fire. Kaoru knew her time was running short and she did not believe she would live to see the sun tomorrow.

A presence filled the garden it was one that Kaoru had come to know all to well. Looking behind her she saw Kenshin not 10 feet away from her. She froze, quickly she moved the sword and bag out of sight. Kaoru didn't know what to say, maybe she could send him away give him a false tale about where Jin had gone. Oh who was she kidding she thought she was caught no matter what but she would at least not lay down and show weakness in front of him.

******

Kenshin's eyes faded back to their violet hue, as he looked around for Jin, but he could not see him. With a wound such as that Jin would not have gotten far, he was loosing to much blood. On top of that Kenshin had an un dying urge to find Jin, for once he hoped his gut feeling about something was not true.

"Aoshi finish it!" called Kenshin as he raced out of the room. Aoshi nodded as he turned and faced the meager group that was left, Shishio had skated out earlier in the battle he had felt that he was unneeded their and The Battousai and Aoshi had it all well at hand. Aoshi took out his second blade because he had only been fighting with one, and he needed a quick finish before he became trapped within the flames.

Kenshin had just got out into the hall way when he caught sight of Momo and Hanna hurrying with what little possessions the that they had, along the hall way towards him.

"Momo-san did you see anyone escape down this hall?" Asked Kenshin in a rush.

"No Battousai we did not, who are you looking for?"

"Jin. Kaoru-dono's Jin he was wounded-" Momo cut Kenshin off, "What! How badly?" Kenshin did not like the look in Momo's eyes or the tone in which she spoke. "Gravely." was all Kenshin said.

Kenshin saw the fear in Momo's eyes. It was not for herself but it was the fear that Kenshin felt deep inside himself, the fear of someone you care for being hurt and possibly going to die.

Momo got to her knees followed by Hanna and she bowed her head to the floor. "Battousai, I must ask a favor of you, Please go see to Kaoru-sama. She may need your help.' Momo's voice broke as tears came to her eyes.

"With what has taken place this night," she continued, "none of you that have aided the Ishin Shinshi can linger here in this city. There is a town not too far from here, it is Kaoru-sama's home town they will not except you there because Kaoru never discussed it with anyone but me and there is a very good Doctor that lives there…if you or anyone is in need of one."

Kenshin knew what Mom was truly saying, "Do not worry I will see to this deed for you. Now you and your daughter must leave now." Kenshin was gone in an instant, disappeared off towards Kaoru's room.

As Kenshin rounded the corner and came to the gardens, he spied Kaoru coming from the corridor to her room. She stepped off and into the gardens. Kenshin immediately noticed the way she carried herself it was slow and forced, also she looked as if she would fall at any minute.

He watched as she stopped my the Sakura tree and clung to is, looking up at the moon. He took this moment to go to her "Kaoru-dono." he called softly

When Kaoru looked back at him he saw her move something behind her, but most of all he could see the pain in her hollowed eyes they were a dark blue almost black, her face was paled and she looked haggard and worn out. Kaoru said nothing just stared at him. Kenshin knew it would be he who had to make the first move, but what would he say and then it hit him.

"What Jin-sama could not come and help you escape, he did after all come late and leave the battle early." Kenshin moved closer to her, seeing her touch her stomach and breath in sharply. "There was no need of him really, He wasn't even there long enough to be injured." As he spoke Kenshin saw that his plan had worked as she saw a small spark of light come back to Kaoru's eyes.

Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hear was this man insane how could he say that. She turned around and hurried towards him as quick as she could. "Are you blind did you not see that you were surrounded if I-Jin hadn't come when he did you would have been killed!"

Kaoru became uncontrollable dizzy and as she raised her hand to her head, but Kenshin grabbed her hand before she could touch her forehead.

"How far did you expect to get…Jin?" Kaoru looked to her hand and saw the blood that covered it then she looked back to Kenshin truly at a lose for words. Kenshin saw the anger fade into the shock that now filled her face which eventually slipped into amusement, she even gave a small chuckle.

Kaoru looked into Kenshin's face it was calm and like stone. You couldn't know anything thin that he was thinking from it, but if you looked into his eyes, they told you everything. She could see the pain and fear in his eyes, it filled Kaoru with wonder what could be bothering him so. Was all she could think. She knew she could not answer him because her surroundings began to spin and darken

"Kenshin….Catch me." was all that Kaoru said as she fainted dead away, slipping into a deep black nothingness.

**Okay there's a chapter for you I hope you liked it I spent Sat. working on it, Yeah I have no life on the weekends. So please R&R. thank you**


	9. Friend or Foe

**Sorry it took so long! Work is all I do seriously lol being a poor college kid is not cool sometimes. Luckily I squared away some time lol I'm now working with my mom, woot! She's a supervisor, so she's Boss lady not mom lol I go with boss lady so I don't get snapped at for calling her Mamma. Okay here ya go I hope u like it. This story is not really like the Anime or Manga cause its kinda how I would of liked it to gone, not exactly but really close. Lol sorry if that didn't make sense, (End of ramble.)**

"Kenshin…Catch me" was all that came from Kaoru's lips, as she fainted dead away. Kenshin caught her before she was half way to the ground. He lowered her gently to the ground, She was pale, looking to her injury, he could see that she had quickly bleed through her change of clothes. Kenshin quickly took off his over shirt and tied it tightly about her torso. With luck it would slow the bleeding til he could get her to a Doctor.

Kenshin took note that all Kaoru had on her to carry was her sword and a blue silk bag, that Kenshin did not have the time, nor urge to look in. He put the sword beside his at his waste and tied the bag to it, securely. He then cradled Kaoru in his arms again he rushed off into the darkness.

Kenshin never let himself feel anything because to him feelings distracted him from his mission, but now there was something creeping, now stirring within him. At this moment he felt, anger, just a pure rage burned within him. _Why had he not killed Kaito sooner, before he injured her?! _He had known deep down that Kaoru was Jin, but seeing the evidence did not make him feel at easy. The strongest emotion that he had within him that blurred all the others, was fear. Fear of loosing something, but he did not know what exactly and it irritated him.

***************************

Kenshin moved in and out of the shadows of the Street, which was completely deserted, the only noise came from a small tavern called the Akobeko. Where the sounds of laughter and conversations floated out like music to the street.

Kenshin did not know where the Doctor resided and he could not ask for help, because his clothes were covered in blood and he carried the now motionless Kaoru in his arms.

Kaoru had not stirred since she fell unconscious into Kenshin's arms. If not for her faint breathing Kenshin would have thought her dead.

As Kenshin stepped out of the shadows to move onward to find the Doctor, a man came flying out of the Akobeko and a tall man with brown hair and a red head band stood in the doorway and yelled, "That will teach you not to cheat, you Bastard!"

The man in the street jumped to his feet and pulled out a small dagger. "I will show you cheating Sano!"

"You really don't wanna do that." Sano crossed his arms and gave the guy a lazy look.

Which did not sit well with the man because it caused him to run at Sano, who just rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulder with an annoyed groan. As the man with the dagger drew near, Sano simply stepped at the last minute and delivered a quick punch and forced the wind from the man's lungs.

"I told you, you didn't wanna do that." Sano said as he patted the guy's shoulder and let him drop to the ground gasping like a fish out of water.

Sano turned to go back into the inn but stopped as he caught sight of the, now exposed to light Kenshin. Glancing over the bloody samurai, Sano did not know what to make of him. _Was he a threat? No, he was carrying something, no someone. A woman and she was covered in more blood then the samurai. _"What the hell-!" Sano looked closer at the woman. He knew her! "Kaoru-chan?!" Sano shouted and crossed the gap to them in a flash. "What the HELL happened to her!" demanded Sano.

Kenshin had been surprised and a bit relived when this fighter had showed that he knew Kaoru, this would make finding the Doctor easier, and also finding Kaoru's home..

"I'll explain later she needs a doctor now she doesn't have long." when the last words fell from his mouth Kenshin felt a dull pain in his chest that wouldn't leave.

"The Doc has been away treating samurais injured in a battle that took place near by. I'll go see if she's back! Kaoru's Family Dojo is not far just take this road you could reach there before you could reach the Doc's carrying Kaoru," Sano pointed to a road off to his left. "it's a large house has Kamiya Dojo on the door. Take her there I'll go fetch the Doc." Sano said no more as he raced off into the dark for the small Doctor's house.

Kenshin also wasted no time, he hurried down the road in search of the Kamiya Dojo. Sano was right it was not far and it was not hard to find at all. It was a large estate, pushing open the main gate Kenshin was taken back the inside court yard was over grown with weeds and the there were holes in the screens. This Dojo had not been tended too in many years, like it was just abandoned. _Had Kaoru's relation just leave this place to rot? If so__why did Kaoru herself not have someone see to it? _

Kenshin made his way through the Dojo going room to room, The place looked as if it had just been left to age away. It looked like someone had just up and left it as it was. Kenshin passed a room the table where they tool their meals, was set, ready for a meal to be brought to it. The only thing said differently was the dust and cob webs that covered the dishes.

As Kenshin made his way through the Dojo he found one of the sleeping rooms that looked like someone still took residence there. There was a futon in the middle of the floor and low table near by with a melted down candle and empty sake bottle, which laid under the small table..

Kenshin laid Kaoru gently down on the futon, then placed Kaoru's sword and bag next to her, and searched for something to light the candle. Not finding anything he went in search in some of the other rooms. Entering the main room of the house, where Master Kamiya would have taught his young pupils. Kenshin found what would have more then likely caused Kaoru to let this Dojo waste away into time.

The floor and the walls were stained with blood. Kenshin knew that this had to have been where Kaoru's parents had been slaughtered. Out of the corner of Kenshin's eye she spied on of the mats on the floor was off set. Inspecting it Kenshin found that it was a small tunnel that was only big enough for a small child to travel down. _So this was where Kaoru watched from. _

Later

Kenshin sat next to Kaoru, watching her face in the soft candle light, when the sound of the Main Gate opening floated into his ears. He was on his feet in an instant and stealthily moving within the house. He stopped to peer out of on of the holes in the screen to see, two figures headed to the house. Kenshin knew it was Sano and the Doctor, but habit still made him tighten his hand around the hilt of his sword.

He watched as they entered the Dojo, Kenshin waited til they came to the room that he was in. Sano entered first and was followed by a woman who matched the man in height But she had long black hair that hung free and she was holding a bag in front of her with both hands. Was this the Doctor? Sano had said she had been treating wounded samurais, who's side did they fight for and would this woman betray them to the enemy?

"I am Takani Megumi" She gave a small bow, "Pardon my lack of formality, If Sano is correct I haven't much time, where is she?"

Kenshin thought nothing for formalities, at this particular moment. He lead her Quickly to the room that Kaoru was in.

The as soon as Megumi laid eyes on Kaoru she started giving orders. "I need hot water bandages and needle and thread!" Megumi knelt by Kaoru as Sano and Kenshin left to collect the needed supplies. She took away the makeshift tourniquet and then cut away a shabby excuse for a bandage, then the barest bindings.

Inspecting the grave wound, she found that the sword that had been driven through her had missed all the critical organs and for that at least Megumi was grateful it meant that Kaoru had a better chance at surviving this.

When Sano and Kenshin returned Megumi had Kaoru's chest covered to protect her modesty and also Megumi had her propped up on her side so that she could get to the exit would better.

"Thank you." Megumi took the items from them and added, "I need aid from only one of you the other can wait in the other room."

"I-" Sano started but Kenshin cut him short.

"Forgive me but I wish to be the one to assist you, if I may." Kenshin did not look at Megumi or Sano he kept his gaze focused on Kaoru. He did not understand why he needed to be the one. Since the Revolution had begun he had turned off his emotions, but something new burned within him now and it all had to do with this woman. And at that moment he could not bring himself to leave her.

Megumi gave a quick nod and looked to Sano. "Sano if you do not mind." Sano understood and turned to walk back into the other room to wait.

Kenshin took his place opposite of Megumi, who took a sleeping draft she took from her bag. " If she starts to come too give that to her. It will make her go back to sleep and ease her pain."

Kenshin nodded as he took it from her and set it down next to him. Megumi then began to stitch Kaoru's back would up first. Megumi glanced at Kenshin, who was actually looking down at Kaoru's limp hand. To Megumi it looked like he wanted to hold it but something made him not. Megumi then looked back to her work. "So tell me, how does the Battousai come to the aid of our young Kaoru.?" Pulling the stitch tight she looked back to Kenshin for his answer.

Kenshin's eyes snapped to her but his face held no expression. She knew he was, it should not have been such a shock as it was. She treated the wounded men of the revolution she must have heard the tales that they whispered about him. Kenshin had to admit that he was hard not to notice, with his hair the color it was. The only thing that weighted heavily on his mind now was if he needed to kill her or to spare her?

**I hope you Liked it! Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thank you to those who do review! Til next time!**


	10. Hidden Scars

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Yes I know I took forever to review, but I do not have the internet except on my iphone I happened to be at a friend's who had wireless so I used his. Alright here you go next chapter!**

"So, you know who I am then." Kenshin's face held not expression neither did his voice. He just simple watched Megumi and waited. Kenshin knew that with the events that took place this night, men would come looking for them. Some looking for answers and others looking to take their lives and he did not need a snitch to help anyone find him or Kaoru any faster.

"Yes, I know who you are Battousai. I have treated many men who fear your very name, they believe that if they were to utter it you would appear and cut their very throats." as Megumi she never took her eyes from the work at hand.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, "SO you have sided with our corrupt government dogs." Kenshin did not hide the hatred in his voice.

Megumi did, at that moment, take the time to look up to him "I did not say that. I have also treated men of the Ishin Shishi. Megumi finished the stitches on the exit wound. Kenshin helped her rest Kaoru on her back , so Megumi could now sew up the injury on her torso. "One man in particular who was an assassin for them, went by the name of Jin. Megumi pulled the Last stitch tight and tied it off.

"So you knew-." Megumi cut Kenshin off short.

"Of Course I knew, that she was parading around as a man!" Megumi gently rolled Kaoru on her good side til her back was exposed to Kenshin. She pointed to a 5 inch scar that blemished her back at a angle. "That is what she received when a coward thought to cut her down. He now lays somewhere in a shallow grave." Megumi then pointed to another, on Kaoru's lower back, "and this she receive when a trap ha been laid out for her." Megumi returned Kaoru to her back, "They now, in her eyes are reminders to never let her guard down for anyone."

Kenshin remembered how he had once asked her what secrets a geisha could have. Kenshin now knew that this girl held many secrets and for some unknown reason, he wanted to know them all and maybe…let her know his. It was a gamble that Kenshin didn't know if he was ready to take right at that moment.

"How did you come to know Kaoru-san?" Kenshin asked wanting to change the subject and get his mind off of the strange thoughts that plagued his mind.

Megumi finished her stitching and now began to bandage Kaoru's torso. "I was best friends with her Mother, and also helped her bring Kaoru into this world." Megumi paused a moment remembering something from long ago. "Koshijirō-san had died to protect his wife. When I reached the house, the night they were murdered, Takara-chan was barely holding on. There was nothing I could do for my friend…" Megumi fell silent as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "The most horrific thing of all, was that Kaoru had seen it all. She was covered in blood and holding her mother's hand, when I found them." Megumi covered Kaoru with a blanket.

Kenshin never said a word to interrupt her. The story tore at his heart. Blood and murder was not something for children to witness. Kenshin too had experienced this at a young age and it was something he would never forget.

**I'M SO SORRY IT IS SHORT! I don't have the internet so that's why it takes so long. I am working on the new one I'll get it up soon promise**


	11. Memories of the Past: Part 1

**Hi-ya! I am soooo sorry that its been so long no internet and working all the time sucks. Please forgive me. This one is longer then the last one yeah I know it was extremely short sorry! This is Kaoru's memory of the day her parents. Thank you guys for reviewing. Oh yeah GOOD NEWS! I got internet back!!!! WOOT!!! College is starting and I'm back to the dorms so aka free internet access!**

Kaoru woke up to the sound of her outer shoji being open. Opening her eyes she found her father standing there in the early morning light. "Come Kaoru, the other will be here soon and you still need to have your breakfast."

"Yes father." Kaoru quickly hopped up as her father closed the shoji and left. Dressing in her practice gi and hakama, she hurried out of her room. She came to the room where the smell of heavenly food drifted out and she found her mother there setting the last dish of food out on the table.

Glancing up, Kaoru's mother smiled at her, "Morning honey, hurry before it gets cold." Takara knelt down and took her seat at the table.

Kaoru followed suit, sitting down next to her mother and took only a few quick bites of her breakfast before she left for the Dojo.

Many of Kaoru's father's students had began to fill the Dojo, Kaoru took her place among them waiting for her father to join them. As they waited one of the students, Haku, bumped into Kaoru as he passed her. "Out of my way, Girl!" Haku spit bitterly.

"Your manners are as lousy as your swordsmanship." Kaoru spun around and glared at him.

"Big words for a Girl." Haku gave her a hard poke that forced her back. Kaoru regained her balance and stepped closer to him. "I'll be happy to back them up as soon as we begin practice."

Haku glared at her, "Why don't you back them up now or do you think that daddy would frown upon it."

Kaoru gave a sarcastic smile, "No I'd rather he watch as I put you in your place!" Haku started towards Kaoru, but the sudden sound of Kaoru's father approaching made him stop. Glancing to the door and then back at Kaoru, "Have it your way." he gave her a hard shove., as he took his place and waited for Kaoru's father.

Koshijiro-sensai walked through the door with no expression upon his face. He just glanced around the room, as he walked to the front of his students. When he reached the front of the room, he had them begin their warm-ups. It wasn't til practice was nearing the end when it came time for them to spare.

Haku stepped forward then gave a bow and asked, "Koshijiro-sensai I wish to challenge Kaoru-san, will you permit me?"

Koshijiro-sensai watched Haku's bowed head and then glanced to Kaoru, who eyes were focused on the ground so intently that she could of bore holes through the floor.

"I do not see a problem with having a duel between the top two students. Everyone make room for them, and you too take your places." said Koshijiro-sensai

Kaoru was ready for this. She had wanted to put Haku in his place ever since he had joined the Dojo. Since the moment he walked through the gate he wanted nothing but to tare down Kaoru, but she was not about to let him do that.

The faced each other, Haku had a sly grin while Kaoru's face held determination.

"Begin!" shouted Koshijiro-sensai.

Haku attacked first as Kaoru defended. Her Block was strong and held firm, as Haku's bokken clashed against hers. Kaoru collected her strength and shoved Haku back.

Stumbling off balance, Haku hurried and regained his footing, launching another assault.

Quickly countering him, Kaoru blocked then followed with a hard swing. Which to her surprise, Haku blocked and moved so that he blocked Koshijiro-sensei's view of Kaoru. Their bokkens were locked, this gave him the perfect moment to give Kaoru a cheap shot in her stomach that forced the air from her lungs. "That is just the beginning." Haku whispered crudely, "I will break you, girl!"

Kaoru held firm though she was gasping, before she could recover fully Haku shoved her off and attacked again, this time Kaoru was ready. She let her anger rule her now, if he could cheat then she too would cheat right back. They would see who would break who!

Waiting til the last possible second, Kaoru sidesteps, letting Haku fly past her. Kaoru then taking her chance she kicked the back of his knees forcing Haku to drop. She swung her bokken til it was a breath away from Haku's head.

KAORU! Shouted Koshijiro-sensai and got to his feet. Kaoru froze, she came crashing back to her reality and the enormous trouble that she was now in. Koshijiro-sensai stormed forward towards them.

Kaoru looked down at Haku who looked back at her with a wicked grin that was soon to vanish as he got to his feet and Koshijiro-sensai came into view. Kaoru felt her anger return, oh how she wanted to hit him.

Koshijiro-sensai stopped before both of them, his face full of anger as he spoke, "Kaoru, you shame yourself and me with your actions just now." Kaoru stood before her father with her head bowed. "But it is you Haku that shames me even more!" Haku's head shot up, his eyes open wide in bewilderment. "You thought that I would not notice what you had done." Kaoru was shocked that her father had witnessed Haku's sneak attack, but what he said next floored her.

Koshijiro-sensai focused on Haku, moving to stand directly in front of him. "If you cannot treat your fellow student as an equal then you will leave. I will not have such a student in my Dojo."

Haku's face turned dark as he now glared at Koshijiro-sensai. "You will regret turning me away." Haku turned his back to them and left.

Koshijiro-sensai watched him leave with out worry of Haku's words, "The rest of you may leave for the day, except you Kaoru I am not through speaking with you."

Kaoru felt fear building in her stomach, as the others left the Dojo. It was not fear of him hitting or beating her, her father would never do that. It was of what he would say, that he might tell her that he regretted teaching her the way of the sword, or that maybe he shouldn't have.

There was moment of silent as Koshijiro-san watched his daughter, before he spoke " Kaoru, you know what you did was wrong and what you were on the verge of doing was not right either. You need to learn to control your anger. There will be people in this world that do not believe that a girl should learn to fight. More then a few actually…"

Kaoru's face fell and Koshijiro-san took note, "I, however, am not one of them." Koshijiro-san put his hand on Kaoru's head and ruffled her hair, "Now go your mother will want your help in preparing the evening meal, I'll leave your punishment for later."

"Yes father." Kaoru gave a bow and scampered off to find her mother. Koshijiro-san turned and gazed across his Dojo, then he went outside, as he did the wind changed direction in the wind chime, and Koshijiro-san narrowed his eyes at it then he found a foreboding feeling entering his gut.

Something was coming.

**Hope ya like it! R&R Please!**


	12. Memories of the Past: Part 2

**I am sooo sorry once again. I take so long to update. Well on with the story.**

The hour had grown late and Kaoru had just finished helping her mother prepare the food, when Takara sent Kaoru to finish setting the table for the evening meal. It was when Kaoru was just about to set the last dish on the table when the in shoji flying open, dropping the bowl she whirled around to find her mother in the doorway, her face covered with fear.

"Kaoru! Come!" her mother beckoned hurriedly. Rushing to her mother's side Kaoru felt her mother take a crushing hold on her wrist and begin to drag her down the hall.

"Oka-san! What is wrong?!" Kaoru could her the fear that had now formed in her voice and it was that fear that began to grow even larger because Kaoru could hear the clashing of metal on metal, along with angry shouts.

"We must hurry! You must hide!" Takara said as she continued to lead Kaoru down the hall to her parent's sleeping quarters. Taking her in the room, Takara released Kaoru's arm and pulled back the large futon, to reveal a hidden trap door, which she jerked open.

"Quickly inside!" Takara held out her hand to Kaoru.

"Mother why must we hide?!"

Takara knelt down in front of Kaoru and placed her hands on both sides of Kaoru's face. "Kaoru, there are bad men here to fight your father and until the battle is over you are to remain here."

"I can fight mother!" Kaoru cried"

The sound footsteps drew their attention and Takara quickly turned back to Kaoru. "Not this time. This is not your fight, now stay hidden no matter what do not come out, promise me." Kaoru tears began to run down Kaoru's face, "I-I promise." Takara smiled sadly, "No tears, you are my brave girl." With that Takara placed Kaoru into the compartment and closed the door.

Kaoru tried to open the door, but her mother must have placed something other then the futon over the door. She gave up trying after the first two attempts.

Kaoru knew that this compartment ran all the way from this room to the Dojo. Crawling to the Dojo Kaoru knew that her mother would not have remembered the other door. As she drew closer she could her the harsh clash of metal.

Kaoru cracked the door just a bit, so she could see what was going on. There were three masked men attacking her father, who was holding up a very strong defense. Then two more men in masks came into the Dojo dragging Takara. Kaoru's father blocked a incoming blow and when he caught sight of Takara, the color drained from his face and he shoved his attacker back.

"Release her! Your fight is with me!" Koshijiro shouted his voice cold and emotionless, even though his face hide nothing.

One of the men holding Takara, laughed wickedly, "Drop your sword and we'll see."

Koshijiro's eyes narrowed, "Release her and I will throw away my sword, I give my word." Takara was shaking her head vigorously, crying "No!"

The man laughed once more, "All this for a wench. Very well." the man threw Takara to the ground and Koshijiro let go of his sword. "You are a foolish man." The leader said as he moved away from Takara in that moment, Koshijiro quickly elbowed the closest man to him in the nose and fought with another and ended up braking his arm. Koshijiro was caught up in his fight and did not see the leader closing into to attack him from behind.

Takara on the other hand did she let out a warning, as she rushed to her husband placing herself in between the man she loved and the murderous blade that was on an unwavering path. Kaoru let out a scream, that went unheard, it was covered up by the shout of agony from her father who turned in time to see the blade cut through Takara.

Koshijiro caught his wife before she hit the floor. "Takara! TAKARA!" shouted Koshijiro as watched his wife's eyes flutter open. "Koshi-jiro…I.. I l-love yo-u." she said breathlessly and her eyes closed with a stray tear escaping.

"No, Takara do not leave me." tears slide down Koshijiro's face. He wept openly as he held his wife in his arms rocking her. "No!" he cried.

"How pathetic." said the leader as he motioned his men to attack Koshijiro.

Koshijiro rested his forehead against Takara's. "And I you, my love." He then let her down gently to the floor and took up his sword and got to his feet.

Koshijiro's eyes were black as he stared at his enemy. The sigh truly frightened Kaoru enough to shake her from the shock of what had just happened. Koshijiro was like a wild man, swinging uncontrollably. Kaoru took note that the smallest member though he could face the crazed swordsman, but Koshijiro slashed him across the face, a wound that surly took the man's eye. The small man held his face as he ran away out of the Dojo.

Koshijiro soon faced the leader. "Now aren't you a formidable adversary!" Their blades met, but the anger that fueled Koshijiro was stronger. He cut through and plunged his sword through the leader's heart.

Kaoru thought that it was done and over that the remaining men would flee at the death of their leader, but she was mistaken. Without warning the 3 men ganged up on Koshijiro and preceded to cut him down. They hacked and sliced at Kaoru's father, no longer able to look Kaoru dropped the door and plugged her ears and closed her eyes, but the image would not fade nor would the sickening sounds of blades on flesh.

******

Kaoru shot strait up on the futon, screaming. Kenshin, who was close by was at her side in an instant. Kaoru fought him at first, not knowing who he was and still caught in the aftermath of her memory.

"Kaoru! Stop it is me, Kenshin!" taking her into his arms to try and stop her thrashing, because she would surely reopen her wounds, if she continued.

The fight slowly left Kaoru as she realized who was holding her. She turned her face into his Gi and holding him tightly, she openly began to sob. Kenshin did not know what to do exactly but he let his heart take over, and opened up to her. Taking her in, he softly rocked her back and forth, letting her cry out the pain he could feel she had held inside for so long. He just let her cry, letting her know he was there, and that no one and nothing was going to harm her ever again. Kenshin vowed he would protect her.

**Hope you liked it. **


	13. The Training Room

**Hope you enjoy! I'm really sorry im so slow at this. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Kenshin or the other characters.**

Kaoru had cried herself back to sleep, while Kenshin still held her. After her breathing slowed and became even, Kenshin laid Kaoru back down to the futon. He watched her sleeping face, reaching up he wiped away a stray tear. Kenshin prayed for her to have a dreamless sleep, so that she might rest.

Kenshin looked to the opposite wall where Sano rested against the opened shoji. "She's run away for so long, from this place, she's vowed she'd never step foot here again." Sano met Kenshin's gaze, "She's gonna kick your ass for bringin her here." Sano turned and closed the shoji behind him as he left.

Kenshin grinned to himself. He welcomed an assault, he wanted her to lash out, it would mean that she was well and on the mend. The pain and agony that he had seen in her eyes struck him to his very core.

Kenshin was confused by his reaction to this girl. He had never felt these strange and new feelings for any woman before. Hell he had never met a woman like Kaoru Kamiya.

The assassin in him said, he needed to leave this girl, to hide while this whole mess worked itself out, but something else in him made him stay. He couldn't pull himself away, not now.

How had this happened how had he become like this? He sat mulling it over in his mind. When he had first seen Kaoru, he thought her like all the others, but when she bravely sat next to him and served him tea, his opinion changed. Then when she openly yelled at him, his interest heightened. It was even more intrigued, when she shared the scent of Jin the assassin. Out of all these things that lead him to this moment, he was most puzzled at the times when Shishio had dared to touch Kaoru and the image of Kaoru collapsing into his arms wounded, her gi soaked with blood.

Those were the most unnerving, because he felt a fear trickle into him. It was small but just enough to set him off his normal awareness. He kept his guard up at all times, but did he need to now?

Kenshin and Kaoru would now have to be in hiding. They were branded now as traitors and people would come looking for them. With Kaoru in this state she would not last long, because they would no doubt send someone here to interrogate Kaoru about Jin's whereabouts and what happened that night.

Kaito had acted on his own when he attacked the Geisha House. Kaito had manipulate them all like puppets. The image of him stabbing Kaoru filled his mind. He shoved it away like all the other images that haunted him. Putting them in the back of his mind was the only way he could cope with the wrongs he had done in this life, for what he thought had been right and restore justice. His master had been right, Kenshin wished he had not been so naive and hot-headed.

Kenshin heard the approaching foot steps of Megumi, who entered the door shortly after.

"It is almost dawn and since you two will be here for a while it seems, I've decided to clean this place up and make it livable again…Takara would be haunting me now if she could only see the state this place was in, Sano is such a worthless bum." Megumi had harshly whispered, "I heard her cry out earlier, was it from the pain?"

Kenshin shook his head, "No…just a nightmare." His tone was low and heavy.

Megumi nodded, "I see, well if you will excuse me." she gave a bow and turned to leave.

"Wait." called Kenshin, who rose to his feet. "I wish to help you, I believe Kaoru will sleep for now, even if she wakes I will hear her, besides I need to make use of myself." Kenshin wanted to distract himself for the moment and there was really nothing he could do at this point.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Megumi smile and lead Kenshin to the Dojo training room. Facing him her face was grim as the came to the shojis of the training room. "Sir Ken, I need to warn you, after Takara and Kaoru's father were taken from this house no one came here. The house was left as it was the night Kaoru's parents were murdered."

Kenshin understood. "Then it is the first thing that is to be taken care of before Kaoru awakens."

Megumi nodded and her eyes widened as Sano came up to them carrying the things they need to clean and repair the Training room to its former glory. "I thought you could use another hand."

"Alright Rooster, I'll hear no complaining either." Megumi crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't worry, I won't be." Sano stepped around them and opened the door to the training room.

The room reeked of a musty blood smell it was enough to cause on to gag, but Kenshin did nothing. His face was emotionless as he stepped into the ruined room.

The floors were covered in dried blood, so was one of the wall. The men who came here, had came to slaughter and torture. Kenshin felt an anger in him, he wanted to teach these bastards the true meaning of slaughter and torture.

A small hole in the floor at one end of the room caught Kenshin's attention.. "_That was where she hide, then.". _As Kenshin took in the sight of the room there was only one thing that upset him enough that his face lost its composer. Kenshin's face filled with the dark anger he felt inside, his eyes purple hue, flickered between that and that of their golden amber color. On the floor, was a rather large blood stain and all around it were small child footprints of blood.

**I got a little morbid at the end here. Lol sorry. Sorry to cut it short, please enjoy and tell me if you like it! Thanks!**


	14. No Longer Alone

**2 chapters in a day I'm proud of myself! Thanks you everybody who review! I'm very glad you liked it! Okay On with the story!**

The sun was well on the horizon as Kenshin, Megumi and Sano were hard at work getting the Dojo fixed up. Sano was given the job of repairing the outer screens, while Kenshin and Megumi set themselves to work on the walls and floor of the training room.

Megumi had started out helping Kenshin with the floor but when she tried to clean the spot where Takara had been, she lost it and tears poured down her face. Kenshin had taken the rag away from and asked her to see to the walls instead. Megumi did so without objection. She had the walls cleaned and taken care of while Kenshin almost had the floor cleaned, almost.

As hard a Kenshin scrubbed, the wood still looked darker then the rest in places. Kenshin admitted defeat for the moment, but he knew something more had to be done about it.

"Sir Ken, I believe this room is done at the best of our abilities. I think I will go into town and get supplies. Would please finish the other rooms, have Sano help you." Megumi said as she put down her rag.

Kenshin nodded, getting to his feet. "Hai, they will be done."

"Thank you… for everything." Megumi was out of the Dojo without another word.

**********

The warm rays of the morning sun filled Kaoru's room. She felt it upon her cheeks and not only that but there was a heavy numbness that filled her torso. Opening her eyes she stared up at the ceiling. "_Where am I?" _she wondered. The memories of the previous night came roaring back along with the pain of her injury.

Kaoru turned her head to the side the outer shoji was open, the sounds of birds and soft breeze floated in. There was a large sakura tree, next to an over grown koi pond, with a cracked ohishi odoshi.

An image flashed of Takara standing by that koi pond and tending it. The vision pasted as quickly as it came. Kaoru's eyes widened, forgetting about her injury she rushed to get up, but could only make it to her knees.

Pain shot through her and started to breath heavily waiting for the pain to lessen. _"What the hell am I doing here!? I'm going to kill someone!" _Kaoru could feel hot tears of anger building up in her eyes, as she pushed herself to her feet.

Kaoru clung to the wall to keep her balance as she made her way down the hall. She found as she passed each room all the shoji were opened and most of the screens had be replaced.

Kaoru froze as she passed a open screen and saw Kenshin, the Battousai, the legendary assassin, hanging out laundry. _"I must be dreaming still, wait are you suppose to feel pain in dreams" _Kaoru watched Kenshin, who stopped what he was doing and turned towards her. His eyes grew large and then returned to normal.

Kaoru couldn't explain it but at that moment she felt her anger melt away and a calm feeling take over. Why did he have this effect on her. _"NO! I vowed never to return here. I will not dishonor the Kamiya name any more then she had!"_

Kenshin went to her, and Kaoru turned her face away from him. This angered Kenshin and he didn't know why.

"Kaoru, you should be resting. Your in no condition to be up and moving around!" Kenshin did not hold the sharpness from his voice, though he meant to.

Kaoru snapped her head back to him. "Why did you bring me here!" Her eyes were a blaze, tears escaped and slid down the side of her cheek.

Kenshin was taken back. "I understand-

"You understand nothing!" Kaoru snapped. "I vowed when I became the murder that I am, I would never step foot in this Dojo again. I have dishonored everything my father taught me and believed in!"

Kenshin fought to keep his cool, "I believe you dishonored him more by letting the Dojo fall to such a state."

Kaoru went to smack him, but as she pulled her arm back pain coursed through her torso and she doubled over. Kenshin had a hold of her and they sank to the floor. "You shouldn't have brought me here!" she cried and hit his chest with her fist that had no force behind it. "You should have left me to burn." She struck his chest again.

"Don't talk like that Kaoru, ever!" Kenshin said angrily. "I am more of a murder then you will ever be. I have taken more men's lives with my sword, then you ever will." Kenshin took hold of Kaoru by her shoulders and held her out so he could look into her eyes, "And I will never leave you alone, you have been on your own too long…and so have I." Kenshin leaned forward and Kaoru met him half way, as they came together and their lips touched in an earth shattering kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever, they were so caught up in each other, neither of them noticed Sano and Megumi had found them.

"Well I'll be damned." Sano said with a catty grin. "Give you any ideas Fox?" Sano winked at Megumi. "With you Rooster, I'd rather remove, my own tongue." She said as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

**Shishi Odoshi- Deer Scare- or bamboo water hammer (In my dream home I will have an kick $$ Japanese water garden! And it will have one of these bamboo water features!lol)**

**Oh and something else! I joined my college anime club back in august and we were talking about OVAs and I said how much I really hated what they did with the OVAs Samurai X. I mean seriously I wasted moments of my life on them and friggin tears too. I really wished they had done them different. (end of Rant) (SORRY!)**

**Hope you liked it!**


	15. To Let Out the Pain

**Ello! Kenshin and Kaoru are gonna have a little heart to heart! Oh I used the story of how he met Hiko. Yeah I know not real creative sorry!! I apologize! (OOOOHHHHHH WAIT!!! UH Tomoe fans beware! I will not ever bash her, promise, but I kinda pretend she wasn't in the picture…at all lol that's not nice either but Kaoru's my favorite!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin or Samurai X.**

When Kenshin pulled away from Kaoru, he stared into her indigo eyes. They were filled with light and looked more alive, then the one from the night before that had been dull and full of fear.

Kaoru just watched him, she had acted on a impulse when she kissed him, her heart had been beating so fast and she couldn't stop herself. She was so shocked when he had taken over and began to kiss her back so forcefully. Kaoru had returned his passion to show him that she was his equal. Kaoru couldn't say she was more then a little disappointed when he had ended the kiss.

Suddenly without warning Kaoru felt herself lifted up and into Kenshin's strong arms. "Put..Put me down, Kenshin!" Kaoru stammered.

"Your in no condition to walk, just last night you had a Katana in your belly!" Kenshin spoke in a stern voice that held a hint of tenderness. "You need to rest and if you need to go any where in the house, which I highly doubt, I will carry you there and back, understood."

Kaoru wore a deep blush and looked away from Kenshin, "Hai." was all she could say. "_Why am I so nervous? Why don't I argue or object!? Could it be that I want to have Kenshin's attention and affection?" _Kaoru's eyes widened as her last thought sunk in and her mind began to picture Kenshin doting on her. The blush on her face grew, to scarlet, and she tried her hardest to erase the image, to no avail. Not only that Kaoru found herself reaching to grab a hold of his gi. She held it tight and where her knuckles barely grazed the small portion of his chest that was exposed, and then rested her head on his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms, even her pain washed away.

Kenshin could see the vast display of emotions on Kaoru's face and he took special note of how she relaxed in his arms. He wondered what was running through her mind and also he realized he how much he like her total acceptance of him.

As Kenshin carried her back to her room, he though back to the kiss and how Kaoru had come to him, and how he felt himself want to take over, to invade her. However that was not the case, Kaoru did not give in. She fought him not letting him have the upper hand. That made Kenshin's heart beat become wild, he had ended the kiss because he feared he would do something that may hurt her, or worse scare her. That was something that he would never let happen because Kaoru was the first woman he would let into his heart, he was willing to take the risk with her.

When Kenshin reached Kaoru's room, she said "Wait, can we sit a moment? I do not feel like resting just yet."

Kenshin looked down to her and was met with almost pleading brilliant blue eyes, that defeated any argument that he had prepared. "Very well, but not too long. You need your rest no matter how much you think you don't."

"Arigato." Kaoru said letting out a soft sigh

Kenshin set Kaoru down on the edge of the engawa, he quickly took the seat next to her, so he could support her better. Which proved to be a easy task because she once again rested her head against his shoulder and leaned into him. Kenshin was enjoying it to have Kaoru so close. It was then that Kenshin realized for the first time in his life he was in love. With this revelation a sinking feeling entered his mind.

They had been branded as traitors. News would get around of what occurred at the Geisha House. That Kaito was dead, Jin was most-likely dead as well. Aoshi obviously escaped, but what of Shishio? Ishin Shishi would surly try to clean up their mess, tie up the loose ends you could say.

Kenshin knew they would come for him, but… he looked down at Kaoru. "_Would they come for Kaoru?"_ This was Kenshin's worry, his could not take it if something else happened to Kaoru. He decided then that he would protect her. He would stay by her side, he could make a life with her-.

Shock filled Kenshin'd mind, how could he think of making a life with her. _"What woman would want a murder?" _The other half of Kenshin's mind interrupted then, saying she knew him as the Battousai and yet she wished to be close to him. Kenshin's mind was at war with its self.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru calling his name softly was enough to push every thought away and draw his focus. "Hai?" he answered gently.

"What are you thinking about? You are so quiet and your face is so deep in thought, your miles away." Kaoru's face held concern for him and that warmed his heart.

He smiled at her, "Gomen…It is time for you to rest." Kenshin went to move but Kaoru caught his hand and held it tight, "Just a moment longer." There were those blue eyes again. Kenshin knew he was doomed, he need to learn to not be taken in by them, which was a lesson he'd never learn.

"Alright, just a moment." Kenshin said as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

Kaoru sighed happily. "when I am well again, I want to tend to the Koi pond like my mother once did." Kaoru's face fell, "You were right Kenshin. I do dishonor my parents with how I let this place go." Tears threatened to spill out Kaoru tried to hold them in but was finding it difficult.

Kenshin sensed her sadness, "I should not have yelled at you so, that I should not." He felt Kaoru shake her head no.

"Even though I feel that I should never be allowed in this house, or the Dojo, I never should of let it become like this." The tears ran free, down Kaoru's face. "You see my father taught a technique called the kamiya kasshin ryu, the Sword that Protects"

Kaoru could not hold back as the memories of the pasted filled her mind. Her Father's lessens, her mother's stories, and the Happiness she had once had. "After their funerals, I was taken away and sent to the Geisha House. Rumors were every where that my father had spoke out against the government and that was the reason he was killed, so my uncle and his family would not have me."

Kenshin felt anger come into him. He was angered because what was left of her family threw her away and forgot about her. Kenshin continued to listen as she went on, his anger could wait, "I was so full of pain and hurt that when I heard of the Inshin Shishi, I came up with Jin. You know the rest."

Kaoru closed her eyes, while slow tears trickled down. Why could she not stop the tears. She hadn't cried in years, why could she do it so easily now, especially in front of Kenshin? Pulled her hands away from Kenshin's grasp. Covering her face, then to try and hide the sight from Kenshin, but this time he took her hands in his. Kaoru's was shocked once again by the Battousai.

Kenshin broke his silence , "Tears of pain are not something to hide or hold in. They cause more pain then not. You must let out the hurt inside you Kaoru, before you can move forward.." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms securely around her. "If you let out your pain, then I shall free mine as well." Kaoru cried softly, letting Kenshin's words take over her.

"I too, lost my parents at a young age, later I was sold into slavery, along with three other women. When we were being taken to another village, bandits attacked us. Those women, knew me less then a week and they died to protect me. There isn't a day that goes by I do not think of them" Kenshin fell silent again he hadn't told anyone that story aside for Hiko-sensei.

After Kenshin finished his story, Kaoru began to openly weep into Kenshin's gi. She felt for Kenshin, she cried for him she cried for herself. She would let the pain out. She wanted to move on to get past this moment, not to forget, no never. For now she would cry it out, but before she could move forward justice would be served to those responsible.

*******

When Kaoru could cry to more and Kenshin would not let her remain outside and go a moment longer without rest, saying he had let her stay up much too long. He lifted her up and took her to the futon. Placing her down gently, once again. Kenshin pulled a blanket over her. "Close your eyes and sleep. I will go and see to fixing something for you to eat."

"Stay with me and I will sleep." Kaoru said moving her hand over his, before he could leave. Kenshin smiled, "Very well. I will remain here." Kenshin would stay with her, he knew he could never leave her by choice. It was to late for that, much too late

**Hurray! Wow that was a lot! For me any way. Hope you like it! Please read and review!**


	16. Something to Protect

**I know its been a really long while im sorry. hopefully I can work on Hidden Within (more), To Hold You, and Blood wars (that one I haven't done in FOREVER!!!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin or Kaoru ( If I did the OVAS sure as heck would have went differently)**

Kenshin had left Kaoru only after he knew she was deep in slumber. He left quietly, closing the shoji behind him. Going in search of Megumi and Sano, he found Megumi preparing a meal and Sano was chewing on a fish bone as he rested against the wall, his eyes closed.

"She's resting, finally?" asked Megumi. Kenshin nodded as he entered the room. "Good she is in need of rest, at this point that is all she can do to get well." Megumi said as she stoked the fire.

Kenshin took a seat next to Sano, "I fear she may catch a fever."

"I fear for her, but it is not a fever that frightens me." Megumi said getting both Kenshin and Sano's attention. "Now that she is here, her presence will not go unnoticed. Especially in this town."

Kenshin's face fell. "How many knew she was a Geisha?"

"Kaoru's relatives were from far away so no one knew them or where Kaoru went, but there is always the possibility that someone attended the Geisha House. Kaoru the Geisha drew a lot of fame but not many know her without all the make up and fine clothes." Megumi took a bowl of food to Sano and Kenshin.

Kenshin looked down into the bowl in thought. He could protect Kaoru, that was more them certain. "All we can do is wait." that was all Kenshin said as he began to eat.

********* Four Days Later

Kenshin was up at dawn. He folded and put away his futon. He went down the hall to Kaoru's room, she was sleeping well. Entering the room he knelt by her and felt her forehead. It was slightly warm but nothing threatening. She had gone this far with no sign of fever, but Kenshin still found himself checking on her every morning.

What was it about this girl, why did she affect him so. Brushing a few stray hairs out of her face and then ran his hand down the side of her face. She stirred in her sleep, as he moved his hand away. Still in a slumber Kaoru, turned to her good side towards Kenshin and latched on to his hand before he could move it very far. "Kenshin" escaped her lips.

Kenshin felt his heart beat pick up, like it did before a battle. At that moment all Kenshin wanted was to take her in his arms and kiss her, but for now he would take this. Just this small unconscious show of affection was enough for him.

Kaoru let out a small sigh, she felt unbelievably content. She could feel something warm touch her forehead, and the memory of Kenshin and her kiss came floating into her mind. Kaoru had dreamt of him more often then not. He was in her dreams almost every night, protecting her, and also something more. Suddenly the warmth moved away from her and she reached out to capture it before it disappeared and before she knew Kenshin's name was what she called out as the clung to his warmth.

Slowly blinking her eyes she found that she was indeed holding something warm and it was connected to something larger. Following what she realized was a hand, she looked up to see Kenshin's violet eyes starring down at her. A blush quickly covered her face she tried to take her hand away, but Kenshin captured her hand.

Kenshin took his eyes away from her and just focused on her hand. Rubbing his thumb over the back of it, softly. He was just mesmerized by how soft the back of her hand, but if you were to turn her hand to the palm you would know that it was not such a delicate flower. "How are you feeling, are you in pain?"

Pain was the last thing on Kaoru's mind. Breathing was currently her main focus. She did however managed to shake her head no.

"Good, I'm glad." Kenshin let her hand go and started to rise up but Kaoru stopped him, by pulling on his arm. She didn't just stop him she reached up and placed her hand along side his cheek. Kenshin watched unmoving while she stared into his eyes. He was finding it more and more difficult to hold himself back.

Kaoru didn't know what she was doing but she knew she didn't want Kenshin to go. She was lost in his violet eyes that suddenly began to take it's amber hue. She wasn't scared this time, they weren't frightening they were calm. One moment she was looking into his eyes the next Kenshin had snaked his arm around her and was pulling her to him. His lips covered hers, it was like he was trying to devour her at first then he backed off becoming more gentle.

Kaoru was lost in a haze, she wanted to freeze this moment, to keep this feeling forever. Kenshin made her forget everything. He made her feel like she mattered and she was special. Kenshin pulled away from her but Kaoru however was not finished with him.

"Not yet." she whispered as her lips now took Kenshin's prisoner. She became demanding and Kenshin was ready to please.

As Kenshin grasped her a little tighter, Kaoru let out a small whimper from the pain that shot through her side. Kenshin's grip went slack and he pulled away. Kaoru watched as the amber faded from his eyes and his face was that of concern. "Forgive me…I didn't mean to... I lost control." Kenshin said as he looked away from Kaoru towards the ground.

Kaoru's face fell, "Why do you distance yourself, Kenshin?" Kaoru gently brought his face back to hers, "I feel as if you are running from me. Am I so horrible?"

A small sad smile came a crossed Kenshin's face as he put his hand over Kaoru's ,on the side of his face. "I am not running from you. It is just that you are still in no condition to…If we had…continued I don't think I could have stopped myself from hurting you." Kenshin took Kaoru's hand in his and kissed it, "Beside that, do not ever think of yourself as horrible or anything other such thing. You are the first real thing in my life that I want to keep safe. Something I will fight everything to protect."

**LOL okay there is so much fluff in this its not funny. But after watching the Wallflower JDrama final episode oh it just made me wanna write fluffiness lol. You guys have so gotta watch it by the way it is sooo awesome. Its actually called Yamato nadeshiko shichi henge. Anyway I hope u all like it.**


	17. Ghost of the Past

**In May my hand was broken at a rock concert, no im not making this up and no I didn't do it punching someone, although I did slug somebody. Here's the story: Picture it Sicily 19- oh wait wrong beginning (lol sorry Golden Girls moment) Okay so I am front and center at a Puddle of Mudd Concert (like here's the stage here's a fence there's me on the fence. Oh and hopefully someone knows this band), the concert is over most everyone is leaving except everyone wanting a drumstick that the drummer was throwing out, so one is tossed my way I grab it, as I'm bringing it down to safety a drunk behind me grabs it and part of my hand and twists *OW!*. In my agony I spin around and punch the dude in the stomach, lets just say my left hook needs some work. So there is the story and no I didn't get the drumstick my hand was broken in vain. *sighs* sad day man. Especially when ur right hand dominate and you're an art major and finals pop up. Oh well im sounding like a pity party sorry. As for not updating since….I'm lazy…..I'M SORRY! Please forgive me!**

**p.s. like I said art major not med student so lol if the healing time for a wound like kaoru is off, please go with it. sorry**

**Okay Back to Kaoru and Kenshin. **

TWO WEEKS LATER.

The days had passed by so quickly and Kaoru was healing just fine. Kenshin was still seeing to all of the chores as he was also forcing Kaoru to rest and not do anything that would hinder her mending. Kaoru didn't mind so much, even though it was starting to get a little irritating. Kaoru sat one afternoon, after Megumi had changed her bandages and reported that she saw no infection and that the stitches could be removed soon, on the engawa studying the Koi pond that was in desperate need of attention.

Looking around making sure, Kenshin was not near she got to her feet and crossed the way. Kneeling down she began to pull the weeds that surrounded it. It felt good to be doing something other then sitting about like a bump on a log. As she worked she hoped she would finish before Kenshin would find her. He would not be too enthused about her choice of activity. Her thoughts were then absorbed by him. She remembered how he had said that she was something that he wanted to protect. Kaoru held on to that night and that moment that Kenshin and she had shared. It seemed like it was only a dream because Kenshin kept a slight distance, but she knew it was that he did not want to lose control and injure her.

Kaoru was jarred from her thoughts as she heard Kenshin call for her. Leaping to her feet she quickly moved back to the engawa. Sitting back down, She called out, "Over here!"

Kenshin rounded the corner a smile on his face as he spotted her. A rare smile that made Kaoru's heart go into overtime. It was a good thing nothing was wrong with her heart otherwise, he was going to give her a hear attack. Kaoru smiled back at him, trying to calm herself and hoped that he would not notice anything. Be it the Koi pond or her heart beat. "Did you need something Kenshin?" Kaoru asked pleasantly.

"Dinner is almost ready." He said as Kaoru got to her feet. "I will be there shortly." he nodded and turned to walk away but stopped and looked back "You forgot to wipe the dirt from your kimono." With a mischief grin, he disappeared around the corner. Leaving a wide eyed Kaoru speechless.

Kenshin could not help but to let her know that he had in fact saw her pulling weeds at the Koi pond. He knew that he needed to let her begin to do things on her own, otherwise she may lose her mind. She never did strike him as a lazy or dependent woman. It was something he admired about her.

Megumi was finishing up supper, when Kenshin came into the room. "Will Sano be join us this evening?" asked Kenshin.

"Hmph! If I know that dumb rooster, he will be gracing us with his presence as soon as the table is set." Megumi moved to the table. "Did you fetch Kaoru?"

Kenshin nodded, "She should be here soon. Just tending to the koi pond. That she was." Kenshin seated himself by the table.

"Letting her do something for a change?" Megumi looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

Kenshin half smiled but it slowly faded, "I should…but it is hard for me to do so. These feeling that I have for her…I can't…I don't know what they are.": Kenshin said in a low and humbled voice. "…I know that I do not deserve one such as she."

Megumi let out a heavy sigh, "Well you want to know what I think?" Kenshin looked over to her and saw her expression was frank, "You both need each other. Especially you, because you can heal her. With all that has happened to her she needs someone like you AND if you let her she can heal the wounds that are on your soul."

Kenshin was silent, as was Megumi through out dinner. Kenshin because of Megumi and his conversation. Megumi however looked content at first, then angry, and the final emotion that played upon her face was worry, because Sano had not shown up at all the whole night.

After Dinner, later on when it was time to sleep for the night, Kaoru had thought him angry with her at first, because of his silence, but He smiled at her. It was faint , not like the one earlier, but Kaoru had seen it. She sat in her room thinking of nothing but Kenshin. The night went on and she could not find sleep, it just would not come to her. Why did this man plague her mind so!

It was then that Kaoru had tossed for the hundredth time, when she heard a low moan. She froze not from fear but from the fact it was coming from Kenshin's room and that it sounded as if… he was in pain.

Raising to her knees, she slowly made her way to the shoji. Opening it just a crack she could see Kenshin was thrashing, caught I the grasp of his nightmare. Opening the shoji the rest of the way, Kaoru slipped through and went to Kenshin.

Kaoru went to calm him but when she touched his shoulder his hand flew to his sword. She didn't even see him draw his sword, that was now at her throat. She saw the fear that was in his eyes, "Kenshin?" Kaoru kept her voice come and soft.

This was the side that he kept hidden from her. The ghosts of the Revolution plagued him. Before Kaoru had come to know him, she would never had thought he was one to let the past hold him prisoner. In the time that they had spent together, though it was short she had found that he was not the monster every one had painted him to be. Kaoru's heart went out to him. Tears filled her eyes, not tears of pity, theses were caused by the realization that he was much like her. He had a past of nothing but blood like her. She had been to blind to truly see it til now, when the fear that was in Kenshin's eyes now struck her to her core.

"It's just me… Kaoru..." Making sure her voice did not break. The sword was paused at her throat. It quivered as Kenshin's face softened and the color and fear drained away. He moved the sword from her neck, tears escaped his eyes. Releasing the sword he tried to move away from her but Kaoru stopped him, taking his face into her hands, "Don't…" Kaoru said softly.

Kenshin hung his head and only glanced up, then back down. Kaoru brought his face back up and held it to face her. "Please…don't shut me out…. this will only eat u alive, if you keep it in." tears slid down her face, "You had just started to let me in, don't push me away now." Kenshin looked up into Kaoru's eyes shame and dismay evident. Kaoru took in a deep breath, closing her eyes she let it out slowly. She had never told anyone of that night.

"I-I know what its like to have the past haunt you. To see blood and enemies everywhere, then to have fear's iron shackles around you." Opening her eyes Kaoru looked Kenshin square in the eye. "I was preparing the table for dinner, when my mother came for me… Her manor had frightened me, because she didn't tell me what it was that had her so scared... She just lead me down the hall to this room… finally she told me there was going to be a battle, I knew I could fight I believed that I could fight, but she wouldn't allow that." Kaoru became more confident as she spoke. "There is a tunnel that runs under the floor to the dojo. I followed it and the voices and clashing of swords. My father was fighting 3 men all of them with masks on. Two more brought my mother in ." Kenshin watched her in silence as she became lost in the retelling of her story. The pain and sorrow was thick as she spoke.

"My mother died, protecting my father, he had held her in his arms as she did. She told him that she loved him. I had never seen my father cry. It had been the first and the last. He became crazed with his grief. He injured one and slaughtered their leader but in the end the 3 remaining me over powered him. I-I still hear the sounds of their swords…" she broke off, not wanting of finish and call forth the scarring memories. Kaoru wiped away her tears, and forced a weary smile.

Kenshin looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't' know how. There was a long silence between them before he spoke. "I see the faces of the men that I have killed… I see their eyes as the life leaves them.." he looked into Kaoru's face with a serious manner. "I have killed many Kaoru. Some were evil men…some were innocent simply in the wrong place at the very wrong time." He let out a deep breath. "I had became numb to it all, forcing my mind on the next target and forgetting my victims…meeting you the fight with Shishio and now being labeled a traitor in hiding, it seems that the ghosts have found their way back into my idle mind."

Kenshin moved away from her, returning his sword to its sheath. "I am sorry for frightening you it was a reflex, you should know that a sleeping assassin is deadlier then an awake one."

Kaoru out her hand on his shoulder. "I was not afraid of you… I'm sorry if being here has caused you pain, It was my stupid injury that landed you here with me…."

Kenshin's covered her hand. "I am…glad." he turned still holding in to her hand. "Being here…with you and the time spent with you is worth the nightmares, besides they only come at night… when you…are away from me." he kissed her hand, he did not meet her eyes, just watched her hand.

Kaoru was glad he did not look at her hand, because a heavy blush had settled of her face. "I-"ll stay with you...so-so you may sleep." Kenshin looked up but it was now Kaoru who couldn't meet his eyes.

"Are you sure-"Kenshin started, but Kaoru cut him off, "I am sure. You may lay your head in my lap…I-if you like."

Kenshin could see her nervousness, he didn't know why but he felt something he had not felt in a very long time. "I'd like that.", Was all he said as he laid down with his head in her lap. Kaoru found herself shocked again but hesitantly, after Kenshin had closed his eyes, Kaoru gently ran her hand through his hair. Soon she closed her eyes, began to hum softly just like her mother used to do. Unknown to her, Kenshin smiled in contentment, and he still held Kaoru's hand in his and for the rest of the night the ghosts of the past had vanished.

**Okay I hope you liked it! More is coming! Like where was Sano and is Megumi going to kick his butt. Next up also there is the introduction of Misao. She's going to be a childhood friend of Kaoru's that had heard that had left the geisha house. later on Aoshi is going to come into it!** Woot!


	18. Silly Thoughts

**Alrighty then here we go! Another Chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed It made me happy. Though after this chap u may hurt me. Lol but the next will be good too. I had to stop myself from starting a new story. I have this prob. I get good ideas lol but I cant finish them. SO I forced my self to focus on this one. **

Kenshin awoke early, he noticed something on his chest. Looking down he found a sleeping Kaoru, her head resting there. Some time in the night she must of laid down next to him and eventually ended up this way.

Kenshin was in aw at how quickly sleep had come to him after he had laid his head on her lap. The song she had hummed to him had sealed his slumber. There hadn't been a bloodied ghost to hold him down or drag him to the depths of hell. Just the calming sound and the image of a kind and warming Kaoru , had filled his dreams, finally giving him peace.

Kaoru Kamiya was something else. She had calmed the beast, the manslayer within him. It was this beautiful and strong woman that kept him from madness. He now found himself not wanting to hide what he felt anymore. These new and strange emotions that ran rampant in his mind now made him want to experience the life that was not made up of blood and death.

They made in entertain thoughts that he had never thought possible before. Thoughts of a lover, a wife, and even…a family. Thoughts like these had meant nothing to a man who's mission in life was to kill the ones labeled as enemies. He had forsaken such things when he had joined the revolution.

Kenshin always believed it would be some samurai, or assassin that would take his life. That he would die, without out having anyone to mourn him. He wondered now, if the Ishin Shishi were to find him and take his life, how would that effect Kaoru. Would she care if he was no long of this world? Some part of Kenshin already knew that she did. It would just take her some time to come to realize it. He knew that she did not trust other well, outside Sano, Megumi, and himself there was no one, that he knew of.

He could only hope that some day…soon. He would know for certain that his feelings were returned. Kenshin would wait for her, he would wait for the time that she would accept him within her heart as he had begun to with her.

Not wanting to wake her, Kenshin eased himself from under her and placed her head, gently down on the futon. Watching how beautiful and peaceful she was when she slept, he knew he would never tire of that.

The sound of the front entrance being opened pulled Kenshin's attention. He knew it to be Megumi. Rising to go an meet her, he unwilling left Kaoru to rest awhile longer.

Kenshin met Megumi out front. "Good Morning Megumi-san."

"Good Morning Ken-san." Megumi bowed slightly. With her she had brought a large basket, filled with things foe the Dojo. "Tell me did that no account Rooster show up here last night after I ha gone?"

Kenshin could tell even if she was trying to hide it that Sano had her worries. He knew that his lack of information would just make it worse. "No, I'm afraid that he is did not." He watched the emotion flicker across her face and before she masked it again.

"Oh well," she let out a sigh, "He's gone on benders before, nothing seems to change." Megumi held out the basket, which Kenshin accepted gratefully with a slight bow.

"The village is buzzing with the news that someone has returned to the Kamiya Dojo, but that matter isn't anything to worry about." Megumi's tone became serious, "It seems that the Ishin Shishi is winning and this Revolution is nearing an end, however…They are still looking for their traitorous assassins. Word is that they caught a man by the name of Shishio." Megumi looked sick as she continued, "they burnt him alive, Ken-san."

Kenshin felt his insides run cold. "Is there more?"

She nodded, "They said that they believe Jin to be dead, that he perished in the fire at the Okiya. They are still looking for Aoshi and you." Megumi sat down on the step.

Kenshin turned to face her. "What of Kaoru? Do they hunt her as well."

Megumi shook her head. "No. They are only interested in the assassins." Looking up with a weary smile, "the only good thing is that the people around here do not know what the Battousai looks like, and better yet they do not care. They want as little trouble as possible."

Kenshin set the basket down, crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall of the Dojo. "Then it is safe to remain here." Kenshin has a sense of relief in the fact that they were not hunting Kaoru, but he was worried. If it came to endangering Kaoru that he remained here. He would have to leave, because he could not put her in harm's way like that. She meant to much to him, already. He pushed his silly thoughts that he had had this morning to the back of his mind. Until this Revolution was over and the dogs of the Ishin Shishi were at bay, ideas of a home and family, were just dreams that could not come to pass.

"I think its better if you don't go out into town, at least not til this Revolution has ended…maybe by then they will call off the search." Megumi got to her feet and gave Kenshin a hard look. She wanted to say something but end the end she looked away and simply said, "I'll be away for most of the day with patients." Megumi gave a bow and left Kenshin who picked up the basket and went to prepare something for Kaoru and him to eat.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices coming from outside. Sitting up she found that Kenshin was gone, getting to her feet she followed the voices and saw that it was Kenshin and Megumi. She stopped and overheard their conversation.

"It seems that the Ishin Shishi is winning and this Revolution is nearing an end, however…They are still looking for their traitorous assassins... Word is that they caught a man by the name of Shishio." Megumi looked sick as she continued, "they burnt him alive, Ken-san."

Kaoru put her hand over her mouth to keep them from hearing her gasp. Shishio may have been a brute but no one deserved that kind of torture. Kaoru then saw the hard worried look in Kenshin's face. Fear and worry trickled through her at the thought of it happening to Kenshin.

He then asked, "Is there more?"

Megumi nodded, "They said that they believe Jin to be dead, that he perished in the fire at the Okiya. They are still looking for Aoshi and you." Kaoru stayed silent as she watched Megumi sit down on the step.

Kenshin turned to face Megumi and had taken no notice of Kaoru watching them. "What of Kaoru? Do they hunt her as well."

Kaoru's heart quickened. Kenshin was worried for her. She knew that she could read it in his face. Megumi shook her head. "No. They are only interested in the assassins." Looking up with a weary smile, "the only good thing is that the people around here do not know what the Battousai looks like, and better yet they do not care. They want as little trouble as possible."

Kenshin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the Dojo. "Then it is safe to remain here." Kaoru did not like the way that that had sounded coming out of Kenshin's mouth. _Was he thinking of leaving? He couldn't! She needed him here. _

Kaoru's mind stopped at that last thought. A blush covered her face. She turned and quietly went back to her room, not staying to hear the rest. Sliding the door softly behind her. What were these silly ideas she was getting. How could the Battousai stay here. Why would he want to.

She was kidding herself if she thought that he would want her. That he would think of her in that way. In a way where he would be her rock. That would hold her when her world was falling apart. The way that existed in between a man and…a wife.

Was that not what Kaoru wanted? What had happened to avenging her mother and father. To killing those that robbed her of her happiness. Why were these things clouding her judgment and making her forget what her sole purpose was.

Kaoru needed to get herself together and clear her mind of such silly things. Busying herself with changing her clothes and getting ready for the day. Forget, she could do that…couldn't she?

The day was growing closer to midday and Kenshin was tending to the vegetable garden, he had started shortly after they had came to live there. Kaoru kept herself busy with the Koi pond. The two of them had been avoiding each other as much as they could not knowing what to say or do. It had become very awkward between them.

Kaoru had nearly finished restoring the Koi pond to its former glory when they heard the front gate open with a harsh and loud bang, followed by, "HEY! KAORU-CHAN!

Before Kaoru had time to respond, Kenshin was in front of her, although unarmed, he was in a defensive stance. Kaoru felt her heart flutter like birds wings. Why did this man do things like this. He was making it hard for her not to love him…_Did I really just think that! _Kaoru was surprised at herself. What has going on with her.

"HELLO! HEY KAMIYA ARE YOU HERE?" the voice shouted as it was getting closer.

Standing up Kaoru put her hand on his shoulder and chuckled, "Calm down. It's just an old friend…I hope." She moved to stand next to him and they watched as a short girl wearing ninja attire rounded the corner of the Dojo.

"Ah ha! Found you!" said the Ninja girl putting her hands on her hips with a big smile.

"Misoa-chan is that really you? Kaoru asked happily. To Kaoru it was great and a really comfort to see her childhood friend Misao. They had had so many wonderful and troublemaking times together. Misao had known of Kaoru's secret, of being Jin. She had often visited Kaoru at the Okiya. It had brought her a little joy to her miserable life there.

"In the flesh baby!" the girls ran to each other and embraced. "Oh its so good to see you! I was shocked when I had heard you came home."

Kaoru released her friend and smiled sadly, "I cant believe it myself, but how did you know?"

"Megumi sent me a message. All it said is, _Kaoru's home. _So I thought I'd drop by." Misao threw a arm around Kaoru, "So you got tired of playing dress up?" it was then that Misao caught sight of Kenshin. "uhhhh, who's the looker." she said quietly to Kaoru, jabbing her thumb in his direction.

Laughing Kaoru lead Misoa over to Kenshin. "I'd like you to meet my friend Makimachi Misoa." Kaoru left Misao and stood next to Kenshin, placing a hand on his shoulder, "And this is Himura Kenshin."

"Wow! I didn't think you'd come back with a man, a good looking one at that." Misao skipped over to Kenshin and a red faced Kaoru and put a arm around his neck, "Say sweet cheeks, you got a friend as good lookin as you." Misao slyly grinned

"MISAO!" yelled Kaoru who was turning ten shades of red.

"What can't blame a girl for asking." Misao released Kenshin and put her hands behind her head.

"I take it that you knew what she was doing then?" Kenshin asked giving Kaoru a sideways grin, which made her blush deepen.

Spinning on her heel to face them she said, "Of course! Who do you think gave her the Ninja suit. So what happened?"

Kaoru knew that Misao would have to know and she wouldn't stop til Kaoru spilled her guts.

"I'll go make some tea." Kenshin touched Kaoru's shoulder as he left the two girls to talk. He wondered how much she would tell Misao, or even if she could be trusted with the whole truth of it. Reaching the door to the kitchen a shout filled his ears.

"HE'S THE WHAT!

**Another chappy for ya. Hmmm still no sign of Sano…He may come in the next chapter, possible with a mystery person. Lol til next time.**


	19. Sano's Really Bad Night

**I have been on a roll with chapters don't know why. Thanks for the reviews, you all rock! ^_^**

**Okay this is called "Sano's REALLY Bad Night" Its telling what he was up to and out mystery guest will appear. There are some bad words said and CRUDE! remarks so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**The Previous Night-**

The sun was being to set and Sano was drinking sake in the gambling hall, just tilling time before heading over to the Dojo. The dull surrounding were enough to bore anyone. No good gaming was going on, no brawls for him to join. Just a regular night, or so he thought.

It wasn't til very long after Sano had tossed back his third sake that four men entered the Hall. The only one that Sano could recognize was one that bared an eye patch. Which did nothing to hide the large scar, that ran from the top of his forehead down to just above his lip. It was none other then Haku. The kid that used to go to the Dojo.

Haku had left the village just before the Kamiyas had been slain and Kaoru was sent away. Some said that he had been thrown out by Kaoru's father. Other ten that Sano didn't know much more about him, other then at the moment he was traveling with a rather rough looking bunch.

The four men were passing in front of Sano when he said "Haku-san, haven't seen you here in a long time. What brings you back into town?" Sano asked throwing back fourth shot of sake. Haku turned to him, his hand resting on his sword.

"Sagara Sanosuke, what are you the village watchmen, now?" Haku asked, his tone filled with disgust.

"Nope, not really. Just curious that's all. Nasty scar you got there. Someone finally put you in your place?" Sano watched as the anger grew in Haku's eyes, but it faded into a wicked grin.

"I hear that Kamiya bitch is back at the Dojo, maybe I should pay her a visit-" Sano had his head around Haku's throat before any of them had time to draw their swords

"Don't. EVER. call. her. that . Again!" Sano's voice was deadly. Kaoru had always been the little sister that Sano had never had and if anyone would try to drag her name through the dirt or harm her, they would pay.

Haku gave a creepy chuckle, "So she's played whore for you then…." He started to gasp and wheezed, as Sano's hand tightened around his windpipe. Sano watched as the amusement drained from Haku's face and was now filled with fear.

"Your not smart enough to shut your filthy mouth when you need too, are you Haku-san." with a flick of his wrist, Sano sent Haku sailing like a rag doll. Where he landed hard against the adjacent wall. The three remaining men attacked.

Sano was quick and dodged the first man, giving a gut busting punch to his stomach, forcing the air from his lungs. The other two had draw their swords and were like crazed maniacs, swinging wildly. Sidestepping the attacks, he delivered a hard elbow to the back of one man's neck, which made him drop to the floor. The last was just as easy in dispatching. Sano let the man fall atop one of the others that was already incapacitated.

Making the motion of dusting his hands, Sano started to the door. Haku, who conveniently lay in front of it, was moving to get to his feet. Giving a quick kick to his torso, then stopped. "Oh sorry. Didn't see ya there." Soon after he stepped into the middle of Haku's back, forcing him back to the ground as he stepped leisurely over him.

It didn't take long after he left the gaming hall, for Sano to know that he was being followed. Taking a detour down an alley, he stopped and waited for them to come. Sure enough three of them rounded the corner. "So you three want another ass kicking, guess your fearless leader, didn't?" Sano said crossing his arms, not thinking to much on why Haku wasn't with him. That is til something struck him on the back of his head, and all he knew next was black.

A heavy kick to the stomach was Sano's wake up call, followed by another. Sano could do nothing against the bombardment of attacks, because his hands and feet were bond. The three grunt boys were off standing by the wall, watching Haku as he beat Sano.

"You really should have killed me Sagara." Haku picked Sano up by his shirt. "Now, I'll watch the fear in your eyes I kill you."

Sano just laughed, "I'd like to see that too, hatchet face." Punching him square in the jaw, sent Sano back to the ground. Struggling back to his knees, Sano simply laughed again. "Quit laughing!" yelled Haku grabbing Sano again, repeatedly hitting his face.

Spiting out blood, "You know…you hit like a wimpy ass girl." Sano watched as Haku grinned and made a clicking sound with his mouth. He squatted down next to Sano, 'Speaking of wimpy ass girls, How is Kaoru-chan? She fill out any while she was away, perhaps I should go see for my self.. If you know what I mean." he winked as Sano who lunged at Haku, who retreated back.

Haku got what he wanted with that last comment. Sano was no longer laughing and was now looking livid. Rising to his feet Haku smiled, "Besides, I need to pay my respects to her for her parents. To bad the her mother jumped in front of her husband to protect him."

Sano's face lost all emotion, as Haku's words hit him. There was something that stuck his core. Sano had overheard Megumi tell Kenshin, when Kaoru was first injured that, Koshijiro had died protecting Takara. Yet this bastard was saying that Takara had been killed first. The only reason to say something like that was…if he had been there.

"It…was you!" growled Sano through his gritted teeth. His anger was beyond control.

Haku glared at him, most likely trying to decide what he should say. "It was me, yes. Along with my father and those three." Haku jerked his head in the direction of the others.

"After Koshijiro-_sensei _kicked me out of his little dojo, my father thought we should teach him and his family a lesson. So we went there that night to kill him and have a little fun with his wife and little Kaoru." Haku's face hardened, "However the stupid woman got herself killed and Koshijiro gave me this scar and killed my father. Later after we couldn't find that little whore we left." Haku got down to look face to face with Sano. "And tomorrow night, I'm going to rape Kaoru and my men are going to have a go with her, until we break her."

Taking the moment Sano headed butted Haku breaking his nose. Letting out a howl of pain and anger Haku fell back and the three men descended on Sano. The began to kick and beat the life from him, but just short of doing so.

"Leave the bastard here to rot." barked Haku. Holding his nose as he left, followed by the others. Rolling over onto his back, Sano let out a painful groan.

"Where's the damned Fox, when ya need her." with that Sano blacked out.

* * *

Misao sat unconvincingly eyeing Kenshin from over the top of her tea. _This man…this short, wimp like man…was the BATTOUSAI_! Misao's mind just couldn't grasp it.

Kaoru hit the back of Misao's head almost up spilling her tea. "HEY! What was that for?"

"How long are you going to stare at him like that." Kaoru said letting out a heavy sigh.

"I wasn't staring!" yelled the little ninja

"Yes! You were!" Kaoru bite back.

Kenshin listened to the two of them bicker back and forth as he sipped his tea. Suddenly the sound of the front gate being pushed open and the smell of blood caught his attention and he was on his feet and outside as Kaoru asked, "What is it Kenshin?"

Kenshin and the girls stopped dead as they saw Sano leaning against the tall wooden door for support. Seeing no threat Kenshin hurried along with Kaoru to Sano. They both caught him as he collapsed.

"Sanosuke, What happened to you?" cried a concerned Kaoru.

Sano forced his busted lips into a smile, "Oh ya know…one fist lead to another."

"This is not funny, Sanosuke!" yelled Kaoru as Kenshin and herself helped Sano to the edge of the front engawa, where they let him rest. "Megumi should be returning soon. Now tell us what happened? Who did this too you?" Kaoru knelt in front of her friend, she felt tears pull at her eyes, but she would not let them form. Now was not the time.

"I had a little run in with that bastard Haku, you remember the one your father kicked out." Kaoru nodded and Sano took a moment to catch his breath, not only that he didn't know how to word the next part without being blunt.

"Jou-chan…" Kaoru felt a fear come over her, at the use of his nickname for her. She knew from the look in his eyes that what he was going to say next was going to be painful., "He was…there when your parents were killed…his father was the one who killed your mom…and his men killed you father…I'm so sorry Jou-chan." Everyone stood in shock. Kaoru felt herself go numb, as her insides ran cold. The tears had returned and this time they pooled in her eyes.

"There's more…Haku…he's coming here…tonight." Sano took short breaths because his obviously broken ribs caused him too much pain for deeper ones.

Kaoru stood up her face stern and her eyes full of hate as hot tears of anger rolled down her cheeks, "Let him come…the fast her does the quicker I can kill him!" Kaoru went back into the house without another word.

"Hey weasel girl…go after her." Sano said quietly. Misao had thought to argue but didn't, nodding she went after her friend.

"Kenshin…" Sano looked at the ground for a moment. Kenshin looked down at the top of Sano's head, he was soon met with the fighter's serious eyes. "Haku, he said some things that…about what he was going to do…please protect her." Sano looked away.

Kenshin read into his words and felt his insides sicken and an anger filled him. His eyes flickered to its deadly amber glow, that had been so vacant of late. "I will. They won't touch her." his voice was enough to give Sano a small shiver.

Kenshin knew that, that night he would spill blood again. He would spill the blood of anyone who dared to defile HIS Kaoru. The Battousai in him would see to that.

**Okay I know a little crude. But I to show how evil Haku is. Sorry it wasn't Shishio, he's toast…burnt toast really. (lol I know bad joke, but I chuckled) any ways net up the battle with Haku, some MegumiXSano time, boy is she gonna kick his butt. Then later on maybe some AoshiXMisao! Till net time kiddies!**


	20. The End of the Nightmare

**First off I wanna thank my AWESOME BETA Talvalin! Your Rock! **

**A reviewer JoJo asked a really good question that lol I had for got to make known lol because I'm forgetful. Okay it was about the age of Megumi and Sano. Megumi was Kaoru's mother's friend but they weren't the same age. Megumi's current again is around 30ish and Sano is about 28. So he's younger then her. So sorry if I confused people. If there us anything else I can clear up. I'll be happy to and I apologize for my mistakes. And for the late update. School … its been crazy. (Oh I am also having Kaoru's father have a study aka an office. I know that's not right but I'm doing it anyways lol.) Okay don't shoot me but I have made Kenshin a little dark. Forgive me. I REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER**

It was not long after Kenshin and Sano's talk that the front gate to the Dojo opened and in walked Megumi. After closing the gate and drawing closer to Sano and Kenshin, her expression changed from annoyance to a flash of worry as she took note of the state Sano was in. Kenshin noticed that her steps had quickened and she hurriedly masked her concern.

"Hmm, looks as if you lost Rooster." Megumi said, keeping her face free of let out a chuckle, which made him wince in pain. "You… would be right… Megumi."

The lack of her nickname was enough to shake her. She turned to Kenshin, who could see the emotion in her eyes. "Could we use your room?" She looked down at Sano and then back, "I think the Rooster maybe staying put for a while."

Kenshin nodded. "Of course."

Megumi and Kenshin moved to help Sano to his feet. Sano tried as best he could to aid them in getting himself to Kenshin's room. Once there Megumi stripped Sano of his shirt and set to work treating him. Misao came into the room. Megumi was too focused on her task at hand to see her. Stopping next to Kenshin she said, "Kaoru has shut herself in her father's study. She just tells me to go away."

Kenshin knew that Kaoru was bent on revenge and there was no stopping her. Aiding her was the most important thing now. Tonight she would avenge her parents and he would not take that away from her, in fact he would make sure she would attain it.

Kenshin touched Misao's shoulder as he left the room. Misao knew inside that he would be able to talk to her friend. She could tell by the way Kaoru had talked about Kenshin that she was head over heels. Misao's eyes opened wide and her mind screamed _"Battousai just touched my shoulder!"_

Kaoru sat within her father's study, holding his broken sword. How she wished that she could use this sword to take the life of the monster that stole those of her parents. However the broken sword would prove useless during a fight. Kaoru knew that there were other swords that she could use to kill Haku, but they just didn't seem fitting.

Kaoru moved to her feet and retrieved an old sword, expertly gauging its worth. She thought she could hear footsteps and turned to send a bothersome Misao away, but she found Kenshin standing before her.

"I would have knocked first, but I remember how you like to throw things at visitors." Kenshin said quietly crossing his arms and leaning against the smiled sadly and then said, "Tonight, I will avenge my family. My nightmare will finally end."

"I will not stop you, in what you seek Kaoru, that I will not. If I am needed then I will be there. I will not have you injured or killed." Kenshin said as he moved towards her.

Kaoru felt her heart being to race and her breath catch. "Th-then you will not stop me?"Coming within arm's reach of her, he shook his head.

"No. I have seen the Dojo, the place where your parents were killed. I have stood where you did that night. These men deserve death. We will give it to them."

Kaoru felt chills run up her spine at his words and also because he began to draw closer to her. When he was just a breath away from her lips, he said, "You must promise me one thing, will you do that?"

Kaoru could only nod. Kenshin gave a small smile. "Do not let him touch a hair on your head."

Kaoru tried to remember how to breathe. With Kenshin so close she forgot about everything. It was just the two of them and she wanted this moment to stop.

Kenshin knew if he acted on the urge to kiss Kaoru, he would not stop and both of them needed to focus and not have their minds turned to mush.

"I will go take watch, they should not be here before sundown, but it is better to be ready for them. Finish preparing yourself." Kenshin turned to go but stopped at the door, looking back at her, "I'll leave Haku for you. The others however…" Kaoru noticed the amber glow in Kenshin's eyes that she had not seen since the night she was injured, "I'll take care of them…"

Kenshin placed himself at the rear of the Dojo, knowing that Haku and his men would not come through the front. Since Haku had once trained there he knew of the back entrance. Kenshin had set all his sense on high alert so he knew exactly when Misao appeared behind him. "Kaoru said that you were a master ninja?" Misao stood next to him.

"Yes…they don't stand a chance. I'll help send these bastards to hell, where they belong." Misao's voice was as hard as her steel kunai. Her usual cheerful manner had completely vanished, leaving only the deadly professional shinobi she was. Kenshin simply nodded, neither of them said anything more.

Misao watched the sun start to sink before she returned inside, leaving Kenshin to watch the light slowly fade. Kaoru was outside of the training room, her hand placed lightly on the door. At first she was determined to end it where it had began, but something made her stop. The memories of the past came into her mind. She closed her eyes and braced herself while her fear, pain, and angry built. It became the fuel for what was about to take place. She opened her eyes with refreshed vengeance, her expression that of determination. She slid the door open, walked in, and she made herself ready for battle.

The sun had just sunk below the horizon when Kenshin felt their guests come within range. He watched as they came over the wall, divided, and headed toward the Dojo.

Kenshin watched as the man he could only speculate was Haku headed towards the training room. He let him go and focused in on the others. Kenshin almost didn't notice the little ninja that had slipped out in to the yard, crouching low into the shadows. Kenshin decided that he would let Misao take the first ones and only intercede if he was needed.

Invisibly fast kunai collided with the first intruder, making him drop to the ground dead. The other two drew their katanas, and looked around in terror.

"You take care of whoever it is. I'm going in." one of them called to the other as he raced towards the Dojo, abandoning his comrade.

Misao watched as her prey spun around frightened and jumped at every noise. She grinned to herself. She was going to enjoy his fear. This would be the price he paid for his crimes, to know that he was going to die but not know when. Standing up slowly and silently from the shadow, she moved swift and deadly. The man didn't even make a sound as her blade took his life.

Suddenly she felt as if she wasn't alone anymore. As she spun to strike her blade was blocked effortlessly by another's.

Kaoru stood in the middle of the training room, her eyes closed as she listened to her surroundings. She heard footsteps grow closer and the shoji open. As she turned she could see the figure in haloed in the dull light of the doorway.

"My, my, Kaoru you have grown." Haku stepped closer into the room. "I am going to enjoy this."

Kaoru kept her face free of emotion as she drew her blade. "Fortunately for me you won't." She moved into her fighting stance.

Haku had a sour faced grin. "So the little girl wants to play? Are you sure all those years in that Geisha house haven't softened you? Is it true that you played whore for some stupid assassin, who apparently is rotting in a shallow grave somewhere?" Haku said as he began to circle her.

Kaoru knew that he meant to antagonize her with his words. Haku possible believed that Jin had been Kaoru's lover and that she might, like some of the other geishas, have fallen in love with him. Also something that Haku had said, about Jin rotting in a shallow grave, meant that he was thought dead, hopefully by everyone.

Kaoru chuckled slightly at Haku's words. It had been a cheap attempt. "Oh Haku, your mouth always did have a way of making you sound like an idiot."

He stopped and narrowed his eyes, "Am I wrong about your lover, then?"

"Why? Are you jealous, Haku?" Kaoru said with a smile as she watched him. "Jin had a very handsome face, unlike your hideous one. Although I will admit that I do like looking at you."

"Why is that?" he growled at her.

"It's a wonderful reminder of the curse my father laid upon you. You will forever wear that. You will never rid yourself of it. Everyone will see it. Some will fear you for it, others will look down on you for it, and most of all women will detest you for it." Kaoru watched as anger and hate filled his face. She could tell that she had gained victory over him with her words.

"I will kill you, just like I killed your mother and father!" He screamed at her as he flew at her drawing his sword. Blocking the blow, Kaoru pushed him off and counterattacked. Haku barely had time to protect himself.

They were locked, their blades ground against one another, "I believe it is you Haku who has become soft! As for your anger…," her gaze was lethal, "I have years of anger built up and yours is no match for it!"

Kaoru pushed him off once more. He staggered backwards, and with lightning speed she grabbed her father's broken blade from where it was tucked into the back of her belt. Launching it through the air, it landed with a solid thud into the right side of Haku's chest. His face was full of shock as he slowly dropped to his knees. Kaoru walked to him and knelt down. "If you think my aim untrue, and that I missed your heart by accident, you're mistaken." Leaning in she whispered in his ear, "I want you to suffer as I have. Now…," she drew out her father's blade, "join your father in HELL!" She raised the broken blade quickly and in one fluid motion she removed his head from his shoulders.

Kaoru stood there and stared at what she had done. Her heart was beating so rapidly she thought it would never slow its pace. Gentle arms encircled her and she was pulled against a strong chest.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered in exhaustion, "it's done…." Tears sprang to her eyes. The root of all her nightmares, the cause of her pain was finally gone. She could let her past go and start again, no longer the prisoner of her fear and anger. She could finally mourn, her parents, and move on.

"That it is…." Kaoru turned in Kenshin's arms and looked into his eyes that still had a faint tint of amber.

"Thank you…for everything…I haven't told you that" she said softly while still looking up into his face. "Also I…." she broke off for a moment and looked away, but Kenshin pulled her attention back to him by lightly guiding her with his hand. "My eyes are here."She felt a twinge of annoyance, but the emotion that was welling up inside her was only fueled by it. "I want you…to stay with me, Kenshin….please. I know that I may not be the most lady-like or exquisite beauty there is, but when I'm with you…I feel at peace and…." she stopped.

"And…" Kenshin urged.

"And I will not hold you here, if you do not-" Kaoru hurried her words to cover for what she was about to say, however he interrupted her with his mouth crashing down upon hers. Kaoru herself was caught up in the devouring kiss. It stretched on and was on the verge of becoming more when Kenshin broke it spell that held them.

"I will stay, that is most certain…" Kaoru looked up at him, "until the moment when my presence endangers you…then I must go…" He watched as his words sank in and the joy that had filled her was torn away. It was as if he too felt the pain of his words. Until this revolution was over she was not safe with him here, nor would she possibly ever be. Kenshin dreaded the day when he would be pulled from her side. It would hurt more than this moment of when he had given her what she wanted and then carelessly took it away.

Kaoru pulled back and turned away from him. "I see…as I said I will not hold you here…"

Kenshin moved closer but Kaoru held up her hand to stop him. "Go. Check on the others…I need to get rid of this filth…."

Kenshin backed away. "As you wish….." he left right after, and Kaoru was left to a newly open scar upon her heart, one that stung with the same old pain….that of being alone….

**Hope you like it! Wonder who Misao is going up against! He he…. Not many changes in this repost.**


	21. The Unknown Ninja

**Thanks to my awesome Beta, I have a chapter to put up! Here ya go!**

The moonlight was bright, casting enough light for Misao to make out some of the features of the man before her. He was tall with dark hair and piercing blue eyes that saw straight into her soul. His Ki surrounded her and studied her, gauging Misao's abilities with an ease that left her astonished. She quickly realized that her opponent was holding back and still fending her attacks off without effort. "_Alright!" _she thought, _"if that's how it's gonna be…."_

With a quick, cheap shot to his stomach, Misao flipped back to put some distance between herself and the intruder. She smiled then; by the look on his face he had not expected it. He stood very still not moving to attack or retreat, he simply watched her. Misao then went on to attack; not waiting for him any longer as she zeroed in and swung. He deflected it and Misao felt the breath leave her body and her vision darken as he counter-attacked with amazing speed.

Aoshi found it amusing that this little wisp of a woman was attempting to battle him. It made him chuckle on the inside. He had to admit she was strong. Aoshi felt a little annoyance as he had his guard down and did not block the powerful sucker punch she dealt him. The girl had the nerve to grin mockingly at him! He realized she was holding back as well and she wanted him to know it. Who was this little ninja that sought to continue this useless fight? Her attacks and fighting style struck him as familiar. She didn't look like much. Her mask obscured the lower half of her face but her eyes pulled at him. There was a fire in them that intrigued him and if she wanted to play no holds barred then he would comply.

As the girl came at him Aoshi realized where he had seen her technique. It was used by the Oniwabanshu Ninjas; it was the style used by his family! He knew all her tricks in that revelation. Making it easy for him to brush off her next attack, he followed with a blow to her torso which instantly knocked her out. As she began to sink to the floor he caught her and eased her to the ground. As he cradled her, he removed her mask. He felt his chest tighten as he gazed upon the beauty in his arms. He had not seen her before, she was not a part of his family when he had left, and as the next in line to take over he knew everyone.

Aoshi shook the errant thoughts from his mind. She was just another woman and he was not here for romance or a tumble. He needed to speak with Kenshin and the Geisha. Picking the girl up and putting her over his shoulder as if she were a rag doll, he made his way inside.

Kenshin felt someone new on the grounds, but relaxed as he recognized the newcomer's Ki. He met Aoshi as he entered touting Misao like a sack of grain. Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "I hope you didn't hurt her. Kaoru-dono would be most upset."

"The Geisha has nothing to worry about, the girl will wake soon….We need to talk…" Aoshi's voice turned deathly soft and instantly dangerous.

Kenshin simply nodded, "Follow me then." Kenshin lead him to Kaoru's room. It seemed best not to have the others asking too many questions, and with the tone in Aoshi's voice he needed to know what was so urgent for the fellow assassin to come out of hiding.

Kenshin watched as Aoshi gently laid Misao down on the futon. Something about it had struck Kenshin as odd. Aoshi was being overly careful and his gaze lingered over the girl for just a brief moment, almost in concern. Kenshin quickly realized than the little ninja had an effect on the stone cold man, even if one Aoshi himself couldn't yet see.

As the two men stepped into Kaoru's father's study, Aoshi shut the screen behind him. "By morning the streets will be filled with cheers and cries of joy for the end of the revolution." Kenshin's eyes widened a bit at Aoshi's news, but he said nothing as Aoshi continued, "The new leaders however are wanting to erase their blackened title…"

"So they wish for our deaths…" Kenshin said dryly.

"In a fashion, yes, however we must join with them as officials and we must present ourselves, within a week's time." Aoshi said with much distaste.

"If not?" Kenshin asked

"Then we are to be eliminated, just as they attempted with Shishio."

"But Shishio was burnt alive was he not?"

"Indeed he was burnt but he somehow has survived."

"I see… Do they wish for Kaoru's death as well?" Kenshin asked the question, as a cold sickening feeling trickled through him.

Aoshi shook his head. "No they feel that with Jin dead, she is of little consequence." Kenshin felt himself calm down. "What is your decision?"

Crossing his arms, Aoshi spoke, "I must return home, to the Oniwaban. I cannot be some government dog any longer."

"I find myself agreeing with you. I want no more of bloodshed or battle." Kenshin said, thinking of the nightmares that had plagued him, but knowing that he had Kaoru had the chance to make a life away from the nightmares and the pain, he could survive. His thoughts of Kaoru began to pain him. As much as he wanted that life, it all depended on the meeting with the new government. "We will leave tomorrow." Kenshin moved past Aoshi, out into the hall where Kaoru stood. There was a sadness in her eyes that told him she had heard. "Kaoru…." Kenshin started."Tell Aoshi-sama that there is food prepared if he is hungry." Kaoru left without another word. Kenshin knew he was hurting her. They had grown close over the time he had spent here helping her with her recovery and their everyday routine. Kenshin wanted more than anything now to continue to live her with her, however he was not willing to put her in danger. He knew going to the capital and meeting with the new government would gain him what he wanted. "_Just hold on a little while longer….please…."_

Kaoru was more sad then mad at Kenshin at the moment. She had spoiled herself on the idea of having him stay and being in love with him. Even dreaming of him marrying her had found its way into her mind of late. Kaoru made her way to Kenshin's room where Megumi had finally gotten Sano to sleep. She had had to resort to knocking him out with a sleeping tonic so he wouldn't try and join the battle.

"Is it finished?" was all Megumi asked Kaoru when she had entered the room.

"It is. My parents may rest, Haku is where he belongs, with that bastard of a father of his, in hell." Kaoru said when she took a seat next to Megumi, "Has Misao come in yet?"

"No, not here at least-" Megumi was cut off by Aoshi who stood in the door next to Kenshin. "She is in your room. She should be waking soon."

Kaoru's first thoughts had not been of what had Aoshi done, but more like how had Misao hurt herself. Kaoru had thought to go check on her until she heard a crash with a growl as the screen to Kaoru's room flew open.

"You!" yelled Misao as her eyes fell on Aoshi. She marched over to him, straining to glare up at him, with her hands on her hips. "What's with the cheap shot, you jerk!"Aoshi never batted an eye, even though he found this defiant young woman, who was brave enough to stand up to him, somewhat amusing. "That can be said for you as well, little miss."

Kaoru even winced at the "little miss" comment. She knew there were two things you didn't call Makimachi Misao, and they were "little" or "Miss." Misao's expression and tone had turned dark and cold. "Do not EVER call me that again." The Dark Misao vanished in a flash and was replaced with a bright smile,

"Besides, I'm a ninja. We never fight fair. I'll let you slide this time, next time you're toast!" she said as Kaoru snuck up behind her.

"Misao" she whispered, but Misao ignored her. Kaoru poked her in another attempt to get her to listen.

"What?" Misao half turned to Kaoru.

"That's Shinomori Aoshi! He's the Heir to the Oniwabanshu!" Kaoru hissed into her ear."EHHHHHHHHH!" Misao looked at Aoshi who had a slight grin on his face, to Kenshin and Kaoru's complete disbelief.


	22. A parting and A meeting

**Sorry it took so long. Here ya go!**

Misao's face was priceless. She didn't know whether to drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness or to laugh as if it were a joke. She looked at him and circled around him then stopped once again in front. "So you're Aoshi-sama." Misao didn't look completely convinced but she soon bowed to him, "Forgive me Aoshi-sama. I did not know who you were."

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly She looked up at him with a glare as he had ignored her apology. Aoshi found himself trying to keep a smile from his face. Her temper burned within her eyes and leached into her tone.

"I am Makimachi Misao. My grandfather trained me in the Oniwabanshu and sent me to finish my training two years ago with Kashiwazaki Nenji, acting head of the Oniwaban."

"Two years and yet you lasted only one blow. Seems you were ill trained." Aoshi said with no emotion, although on the inside he was taunting her.

Misao caught the subtext. She smiled sweetly and replied, "You're forgetting the fact that I hit you."

"Barely felt it." He half grinned.

Misao sprang forward only to be held back by Kaoru, "Why I oughta!"Aoshi laughed, something that not even Kenshin had heard him do. At most it was only a chuckle, but this was a full hearty laugh.

"It's funny huh! I don't care if you are the Heir to the Oniwaban! I can still kick your ass!" Misao yelled as Kaoru pulled her back and out the door with Aoshi smiling the whole time. He found this girl very amusing when provoked. "That was out of character, for you that is Aoshi." Kenshin said as he looked over at himAoshi smile began to fade into a half grin, "You're right. It is."

At dawn Kenshin and Aoshi were well on their way to the new capital. They traveled in silence. Neither spoke as both of were preoccupied and deep in thought.

Kenshin was thinking back to the events before their departure. Megumi had fallen asleep watching over Sano. Kenshin hadn't bothered to disturb them as there was no need. Kaoru on the other hand had been waiting for them by the gate, trying so hard to keep the sadness from her eye. Aoshi decided to wait on the other side of the gate to give them a moment.

"Here, for your journey." She handed Kenshin a sack. "Don't worry, it's nothing I could ruin." she looked at Kenshin with a half hearted smile.

He nodded, and as he reached for the sack, he took her hand in his and held it. "Kaoru-" She spoke quickly, to stop him before he said anything more.

"There's really no need-" Kaoru was cut short as Kenshin pulled her to him. He held her within his arms as if it was the last embrace he was to ever have. Kaoru wanted to be mad at him for causing the tears to fall from her eyes, but she couldn't. Burying her face into his neck, she put her arms around him.

Kenshin stroked her hair gently and whispered into her ear low enough for only her to hear, "I will return to you." Kaoru could only nod; she knew her voice would fail gently pushed her back. Kaoru quickly began to wipe the tears from her eyes. Kenshin was there first. He carefully wiped the tears from her cheek and let his hand rest there. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss had been mild at first, but it soon became more intense. It tore at Kenshin to pull away. Kaoru gave him one

final and swift embrace before she moved past him, her face red.

Kenshin went through the gate to join Aoshi. He didn't look back. Kenshin knew that this meeting would decide what his path would be in the looked over at Kenshin, who he could tell was lost in his thoughts of this morning. Aoshi knew that he should be thinking of the coming events, but he himself was distracted by a woman. The pint sized woman, Misao, found her way into his mind and the thoughts were very hard to shake. She had not bidden him such a farewell as Kaoru

had given Kenshin, however she did watch them leave from the early morning shadows.

**Three Days Later**

Kaoru and Misao had been sent to the market by Megumi for supplies and food. Kaoru remembered the day that Aoshi and Kenshin left the market had been filled with people celebrating and cheering for the end of the revolution. Kaoru had found herself smiling and laughing with everyone else. It had been an all day celebration.

Misao had decided that she would stay a few extra days, to help her friend with anything she needed, though she wanted mostly to keep an eye on her. Not that Kaoru would do anything stupid, but Misao wanted to be sure.

That morning, Misao had received orders that she was to return home, but she had time enough to accompany Kaoru to the market. "So, Kaoru do you think Aoshi-sama and Kenshin-sama have reached the capital by now?"

"It's hard to say, most likely." Kaoru said as she paid the merchant for the vegetables. Kaoru didn't like to think about Kenshin's absence, so she tried to keep herself heard a group of men talking in the booth next to her. "I heard they found a headless man down near the river this morning." said an old man.

Another man said, "They think it's Haku, they found his men's bodies not far away. Looked to be the work of ninjas. Kaoru smiled at the old men chattering just like a group of women. They say women gossip, but men prove to be just as bad, and their subjects seemed to change twice as fast. "They say there is now a new law, that no swords are to be carried. That the way of the samurai is dead." Kaoru didn't know why but that comment seemed to hurt her more than it should. The samurai were a noble and gallant breed of men. It was a shame that they were to be cast aside when it was they who helped win the revolution.

Kaoru pushed her emotions away and finished her shopping, because the more she dwelled on it the more she thought of Kenshin.

Michio stood with his back to Kenshin and Aoshi, looking out a large glass window of the new government building that was still being constructed. It had a western theme instead of a more traditional one.

"They call this a new era." He spoke softly as he turned back to them. "One without the Samurai."

Kenshin noticed that Michio looked more haggard and worn out than he used to. He watched the man sit behind his new desk. To Kenshin it made him look out of place.

"After that night at the Geisha house, when you all disappeared, there was much change in the Ishin Shishi. Kaito's death and his plans to kill all of my assassins. Jin-san's death was a terrible waste. I am told that Kaoru had disappeared." Kenshin stiffened at the sound of Kaoru's name. "Another waste, I must say. How the mighty have fallen. Once the greatest in all of Japan, some say she took her life at the loss of her lover."

Kenshin fought to keep his face composed. How Kaoru would be furious, to know that they all thought she had taken her life. Kenshin's amusement came by envisioning the sight it would be if she were here. Michio drew Kenshin's attention back.

"After Kaito's ignorant plan to have you lot kill each other he was going to give our enemy my location and take down the Ishin Shishi from the inside, but that's a story for another time." Michio looked at both the men with serious expression. "I know what it means for you to come here. I thank you for coming."

They remained silent as Michio looked up at them. "It's safe to assume you have heard about Shishio?"

"Is his fate to be ours?" Kenshin asked bluntly, all amusement gone and replaced by cold emptiness.

Michio let out a heavy sigh, "We sought to use him as you replacement Kenshin after you all dropped off the map, but He killed one of our generals and was set for execution…."

"Execution…More like torture." Aoshi snapped.

"It was not under my order. The men who served under the general are the ones who burnt Shishio alive. The man did not deserve that kind of a death."Aoshi shot a glance to Kenshin who gave the slightest of nods. "Then what of us?"

"You are more than welcome to become an official. You will be well paid and well taken care of, but I know both of you enough to know that you will not take the offer." Michio stood and rounded the desk. "You both will be granted full pardons for everything you did for the Ishin Shishi; I will also give you full immunity."

Kenshin and Aoshi were both stunned by this at first then they realized why Michio would do such a thing. They both had made many enemies during the revolution and they both knew that men would come for them. Some trying to seek glory, others for revenge, and all would want their lives.

Giving a short bow, they thanked Michio humbly. "It is the least I can do. If not for you discovering Kaito's plans and bringing him to judgment then we would have lost this war. Now go, you are free from Duty. Begin your lives anew."

As Kenshin and Aoshi left the office and the capital, they had a heavy weight lifted from them. Aoshi could go home and finally take over his birthright as head of the Oniwaban. Kenshin could now do what he had wanted to do for a while now. Even as their minds raced with what their futures held and the plans they were making, something still pulled at them. How did Michio not know that Shishio was still alive? They would not see Michio again for a very long time and they would soon find out how his "officials" kept him in the dark on many thing


	23. To be Strong

**I know it has been a long time, I am sorry. I'm working on all my stories and some new ones. **

It had been a week and starting on two weeks since Kenshin and Aoshi had left. Misao had returned home. Sano was still badly hurt but he was able to sit up and only travel within the dojo. He hated every minute of Megumi's forced bed rest. He loved being lazing and laying around, but not when gambling and sake was not within reach. Kaoru was keeping herself busy as much as possible. Up before dawn and not resting til she had too. Megumi had been yelling at her on more than one occasion, which did not stop her however. Kaoru was trying not the stop or have idle time. If she did she would begin to worry about why Kenshin was not back. It was three days to the capitol four if you went slowly, why would he be gone for more than a week? Kaoru wouldn't let herself think about it.

One morning Kaoru, dressed in a dark blue kimono, her hair ties up in a blue ribbon, was traveling to the market to get supplies for the week. As she walked into the market she heard a ruckus down a side path. Following the noise she found four men attacking a small boy. Kaoru got closer to the men before asking.

"What would a child do to deserve such a beating?" Her voice was cold and dull as the men turned on her when they heard her speak.

"Worthless little brat, was pickpocketing my men." The man in the middle said puffing out his chest, with a cocky grin. "We are just teaching him a lesson." The man signaled his men forward. Kaoru watched them unafraid. They were going to do something stupid and Kaoru would have to teach them a lesson.

"I think we could show you a lesson or two. What do you say?" Kaoru watched as one man tried to jump her. Side-stepping she moved out of his grasp, elbowing him in the back of the neck. He dropped to the ground out cold. "You bitch! Get her!"

The remaining men went at her at once. Kaoru made quick work of them, one's arm was broke, both hands on another, and their leader was never going to produce children with how hard Kaoru had kicked him. As the men lay moaning on the ground Kaoru stepped over them and went to the boy.

The boy had been watching her the whole time. When she knelt to his eye level, she reached to touch his face. "Are you alright?"

The boy jerked out of her reach. "I'm not going to hurt you." The boy watched her and tried to set up. Kaoru moved to help him but he tried to shrug her off. She would not be pushed away. Kaoru had more strength then he did. She got him set up and then helped him to his feet. Kaoru helped dust him off, even if he protested.

Finally he pushed her away. "Why did you help me?" the boy asked as he stumbled back a bit.

Kaoru let out a sigh. "It is only human to help others. When you want my help, come to the Dojo near the end of town." Kaoru said as she turned and walked away. She knew that she would see that boy again.

"I don't need your help! I don't need anybody's help!" The boy yelled to her then ran away in the opposite direction.

Sano sat in the doorway to the outside, just watching the breeze blow through the sakura tree. It was then he saw something move in the through the greenery along the back wall. He noticed a boy that lingered by the back gate. He looked around like he was trying to be inconspicuous.

"In or out, kid?" Sano called out to the boy. He chuckled when the boy jumped but regretted it as it hurt. Thinking the boy would run away he surprised when he came in the gate.

Moving slowly towards Sano, he asked. "You, the lady's husband?"

The question would be what lady, but the answer would still be no. Neither Jou-chan nor the good Doctor is married... I hope you aren't here to ask for either one of their hands in marriage. Jou-chan is spoken for and Megumi…she goes for older men."

The boy looked horrified. "I'm not here to ask to marry them. Some Lady helped me today and I have a debt to be paid." He turned his head away with a humph look.

Sano started chuckling and was once again regretting it. Holding his side he tried to get to his feet. The boy moved to help Sano. "What happen to you?"

"Had the shit knocked out of me, by thugs." Leaning on the kid, he moved them inside. "So what's your name, kid?"

"Myōjin Yahiko. A big guy like you, was beat by thugs?" Yahiko asked almost in disbelief.

"Trying to protect a friend." Sano moved into his room and sat down. "Now tell me, why you are here?

A woman saved me from some guys I was pickpocketing. I don't have a family…My father was a great and powerful Samurai and my mother was a truly beautiful woman." Yahiko's face fell. "Ma died when dad was off fighting in the war…and dad never came him…."

"It's tough. Life is never easy." Sano said with a sigh. "It is a battle every day with the world. Either you let it kick your ass, or you fight it. Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose, win or lose you learn from it." Sano looked at Yahiko. "Obviously you want to fight because if not, then you would not be here. You want to live."

Yahiko listened to Sano and his words hit him deep. He wanted to live. Yahiko didn't want to be the world's punching bag.

"Sano?" Kaoru called as she opened the screen door, as she thought she heard more than one voice coming from Sano's room. She stopped as she spotted the boy from the market today, a small smile came to her lips. "I see we have another for dinner tonight." Pointing to Sano, she said. "Don't teach him bad habits." Kaoru smiled to them one more time before turning to leave

"Wait!" Yahiko called as he jumped to his feet and ran after her. He slid to a stop as she had stopped to wait for him. "I…want to become strong, like you. So I can repay my debt to you." He bowed deeply and waited her to say something.

Kaoru was shocked by the boy's action. She had expected him to come, but had not expected this. Kaoru turned and stepped closer to him. "You have no debt with me. I will help you become strong….you are welcome to stay as long as you wish." She moved to get him to straighten up. Looking into his eyes she smiled. "We will begin tomorrow. Now if you will please help Sano, please" Kaoru turned and went back to the kitchen where Megumi was already cooking dinner.

Yahiko smiled as she turned away. He had a place to stay. No longer would he sleep on the streets and deal with the harsh reality of being alone and homeless.

* * *

The rest of the week Kaoru spent starting Yahiko on the basics. She was finding that she was enjoying teaching. It was knew to her and she didn't know how to do it exactly. Kaoru was simply doing what her father had her do as a child. Yahiko was coming along nicely and a fast learner. Although they normally ended up butting heads, both being very stubborn.

One evening Yahiko was frustrated with Kaoru. She had him complete a task of stacking stones from one place to another. Once he was finished, she said "Good. Now move it back."

Yahiko was irate, his hot temper got the better of him. "How is this going to help me, learn to fight and defeat my enemies!

Kaoru whirled around, her own temper and anger coming to a head. "I am not teaching you to fight! You asked me to make you stronger! If you want to learn to fight, then go ask those thugs that were beating you, no doubt they will make you their underling!"

Yahiko growled back. "That is what being strong means!" He gave a mean humph. "Like you have ever seen really battle! You're just a stupid girl!" Yahiko realized his own stupidity as Kaoru's face fell from anger to emotionless.

Her eyes dulled and she straightened herself up. "Your right, Yahiko. I am a girl, but that doesn't mean I do not know what it means to be strong." Kaoru turned away from him and went into the Dojo.

Yahiko ran to the only person he thought would understand. Sano was once again sitting outside, but this time he was by the Koi pond smoking his pipe, when Yahiko found him. He was a whirlwind of words and Sano could only sit back and try to follow him as he relayed what happened.

By the end of his rant, Sano was shaking his head. "Jou-chan is right. Fighting and strength are different. You become stronger when there is something you want to protect, not because you want to fight needlessly." Sano ran a hand through his hair. "Jou-chan knows what it is like to fight without heart, to kill will out need too. To you, she may seem just to be a girl but her heart knows what worthless fighting is. It does not give you strength, only nightmares."

Yahiko wasn't buying it, his anger still running through him. "How would she? She hasn't ever been in a battle or fought with live blades. All she used is the bokken!"

Sano knew it was time to tell him Kaoru's little secret. It was the only way to get him to see what Kaoru meant. "Have a sit, Yahiko. I think I need to tell you a story. Your part of this little rag-tag family now so you kind have a right to know." Sano said as he began his story. He began at the beginning. When Kaoru lost her parents, then went on about Kaoru's life and double life since then.

When he had finished, Yahiko was not sure if he should believe it or if Sano was just spinning him a wild tale. "If you do not believe me go ask her yourself. Go find her and ask her about it." Sano said as he yawned and stretched. Freezing as it hurt his ribs.

"I will." Yahiko shot up and went looking for Kaoru. He looked for her everywhere except her room. Heading that way he opened the screen but froze. His eyes went wide at the sight of Kaoru's naked back. He swallowed hard and shut the screen all before Kaoru even noticed. He was never going to get that image out of his head or be able to look her in the eyes. However he knew now that Sano was telling the truth. Yahiko spent the night hiding from Kaoru, the next day he decided to eat crow and apologize. They had their differences but from that moment Yahiko had a new respect for Kaoru.

* * *

One the morning of the second week when a wagon came to the Dojo's gate. Yahiko was hanging out with Sano while Kaoru and Megumi were out. Sano stood up as the gate opened to reveal a red haired man. Sano smiled as he stepped off the porch. "You're late."

"Forgive me. I was getting a few things." Kenshin said as opened the gate wide so they could bring in the wagon. "I got some things to fix up the dojo."

"What the hell we all believed that you were going to your death and now you come home with this fortune?" Sano went to his friend, giving him a hug. "Glad to see you are alive."

Yahiko watched the two, cocking his head to the side. Then it clicked as he realized that this was Battousai from Sano's story. He tore off the step and was at their sides in an instant. "Are you really, The Battousai!"

Kenshin's eyes widened and looked to Sano, as the fighter bopped Yahiko on the head. "He's Kenshin from now on. No longer The Battousai. This is Yahiko, by the way. He's come to live with us."

"You are correct Sano. I am just Himura, Kenshin from now on." Kenshin smiled happily at the thought. He had been gone longer than expected because not only with the pardons, Kenshin and Aoshi were also give a settlement. Kenshin had use some of his to get the things to repair and restore the Dojo to its true former glory. Also getting other thing, gifts for everyone and including a special gift for Kaoru. He had something he wanted to ask her. It had been on his mind for most of the week. As Sano introduced the boy," It is very nice to meet you." Kenshin bent his head slightly.

Yahiko's eye twinkled with admiration of meeting the really Battousai. He had so many things that he wanted to ask him. "Well Yahiko let's get this stuff unloaded and get Kenshin settled back into his home. Kaoru and Megumi should be home soon. I say we surprise them." Sano patted Yahiko on the shoulder.

They spent the next hour getting everything put away and Kenshin told Sano everything that happened and making plans to start work the next day. Yahiko hanging on their every word. Yeah Yahiko is not very Yahiko but oh well. I'll get the rest of the stories up and ready to go. Black Coven is the next one I am working on and then I am watching every mermaid show I have because I have no inspiration to work on girl from the sea. I'm sorry.


	24. All I ask

**So I wrote this chapter a while back and apparently forgot about it…..oops… So there is a Lemon in this fair warning.**

Megumi and Kaoru returned home, close to dusk. Kaoru had spent most of the time, in a depressed state. Megumi had to yell at her more than once to snap out of it. Megumi tried to keep up the girl's spirits but it was hard, when she herself feared that Sir Ken would not return.

She had forced Kaoru to go with her to pick herbs and other supplies for the clinic and also for the Dojo. As they walked in the gate, Megumi looked up to see Yahiko and the Rooster not in their normal spots on the porch. It struck her as odd. They always were there to greet them as they came home. Megumi looked to Kaoru to ask her what she thought of it but she found the girl looking down at the ground again. Rolling her eyes, "You're absolutely pathetic." She declared.

Kaoru did not argue it nor did she try to defend herself. She knew how she was acting, but could do nothing to remedy it. She missed Kenshin, more than anything. Never had she missed anyone this much other that her parents. It had only been two weeks but it felt like forever to her.

The door slid open to reveal Sano and Yahiko, who were all smiles as they called out to the women. "You took your sweet time!" Sano said as he walked to them, still with a bit of a limp.

"Get back into that Dojo! You are not fit to be up and about!" Megumi shouted at him.

Sano just chuckled. "But I have a present for Jou-chan." It was the que for Kenshin to step out on the porch. Megumi dropped the baskets she carried and covered her mouth as she gasped.

Kaoru, who was still watching the ground, only looked up as Megumi dropped her baskets. "Megumi, What-" Kaoru started to ask as looked up at Megumi, seeing her face her eyes snapped ahead to see Kenshin smiling on the step.

In that moment every thought of sadness and despair fell away, as the light returned to Kaoru's eyes. "Kenshin!' Her voice was barely above a whisper as tears began to fall from her eyes. Dropping her own basket she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

Kenshin caught her with easy and spun her around as she clung to him. He had not truly realized how his arms had missed her, or how her scent of jasmine intoxicated him. They held each other along moment as Kaoru cried softly, before he pushed her back so he could look into her face. "Kaoru-dono did not think me dead?"

Kaoru wiped her eyes but it was no use as more only came. She shook her head, "I-I…missed you! Don't leave like that again. I'll never forgive you if you do." Kaoru pulled him close and right into a kiss.

Kenshin had been shocked at her boldness, but soon found that it did not matter as he returned her kiss and took control of it, pulling Kaoru even tighter against him.

Sano smiled enjoying the moment, but as they began to take it a step further, he covered Yahiko's eyes. "Sorry kid. Not for children."

Yahiko tried to pull Sano's hand away then regret it as he soon turned ten shades of red and replaced Sano's hand. "Get a room! Geez!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Which did not faze them, as they kept on kissing?

Megumi finally moved Sano and Yahiko towards the door. "Give them a moment. Yahiko come help me with dinner."

Soon it was just Kenshin and Kaoru left alone. As the kiss broke, Kaoru looked in his eyes. Kenshin wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I have missed you as well. I will not leave you." He vowed to her.

* * *

Night had fallen and Kenshin and Kaoru sat looking over the Koi pond. They just sat there holding hands. Kaoru leaned her head against Kenshin's shoulder and let out a soft sigh. "I was going crazy without you." Kaoru did not look at Kenshin just rested against him.

Kenshin looked down to Kaoru and then put his arm around her pulling her up against his side and kissed the top of her head. "I was much the same. This one is back now and will not leave, but…."

As Kenshin paused Kaoru jerked up and looked at him there was a fear in her eyes that he was going to leave again. He saw this fear and leaned in and covered her lips with his. He kissed her sweetly and tenderly, Kaoru didn't put up a fight.

When the kiss finally ended Kenshin put his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. "If I am to remain here, I will do so as your husband not as you guest or boarder. This is what I ask of you, will you accept?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and her mouth seemed to drop open. "Kenshin…I…" A smile came to the face and tears came to her eyes, as her emotions began to pour out of her. "Yes, I want nothing more in this world." She said embracing Kenshin.

A true smile came to Kenshin's face, how he had longed to hear her say that. Kenshin had never dreamed of taking a wife. He had expected to die in the throes of the revolution, but the travel home got him to thinking and he wanted to have just one thing in this world that was good, even if he spent his life time repenting for the things he had done.

Kenshin pushed Kaoru back gently and looked into her eyes, caressing her face. "This one wants nothing more than you, but that can wait, if you wish."

"I want to be yours in name and body, Kenshin. The order they come is no matter." Kaoru said as placed her hand over his. Kaoru moved in and kissed Kenshin. He gladly welcomed her in the kiss, as he filled with joy over her words. He knew he did not deserve her, but she would be his and he would fight heaven and hell to keep her as such.

Kenshin only broke the kiss to lift Kaoru into his arms and carry her inside to his room. Placing her on his futon, he kissed her again as he laid her down. As Kenshin did, Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. Kenshin's hands roamed her body, learning every inch of it. Kaoru pulled another hot and demanding kiss from Kenshin.

Kenshin's hand moved to the belt that held Kaoru's kimono in place, he tugged at it gently. Kaoru deepened the kiss as Kenshin undressed her, she was even bold enough to begin to remove Kenshin's shirt. As the belt came undone and it fell away her kimono opened, Kenshin slid the garment off her shoulder and started on Kaoru's Hiyoku. He made quick work of, not only his clothes but Kaoru's as well. As the final layer of clothing fell away from Kaoru's body, Kenshin gazed down at her beauty with a renewed need to claim her. Her beauty, no other could hold a candle to in his eyes.

Kaoru shivered as Kenshin looked down at her with hungry amber eyes. He looked ready to devour her. Kaoru's eyes explored Kenshin just as much as his had her body. She had never been with a man, nor had she ever seen one aroused. It caused a nervousness to spike within her.

Kenshin could sense her uneasiness, leaning down he kissed her lips. "Relax; I need to make sure you are ready for me." He whispered into her ear, and then kissed just under it. Kenshin snaked his hand down til it was between her thighs. She jumped a bit at the new invasion, but quickly stilled. Kenshin found that Kaoru was more than ready for him. "There will be pain, but I will kiss the pain away." A smile came to his face, "Do not be afraid."

"My shiver is need and you are taking far too long." Kaoru knew he was trying to bait her into not being nervous, she was going to play along. She reached up and touched his face, "Please Kenshin…Come to me."

With that Kenshin could no longer resist or hold back. He parted her legs and settled himself between them, pausing at her entrance just long enough to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. With a powerful thrust he entered her fully, claiming her as his.

Kaoru could not help cry out as he buried himself inside her, the pain ripped through her as he broke through her innocence. Kenshin whispered words of love and told her it would end soon. Kaoru was not completely convinced. However when Kenshin stroked her and renewed the fire that was burning within her, she pulled him into a hot kiss.

Kenshin began to move as they kiss, first going slow then gradually picking up the pace. Kaoru's moan and whimpers fueled him. Kaoru felt something filling her body with a pleasure she had never felt before, it just kept building within her. She wanted more; even begging Kenshin to go harder, which he gladly did so.

Liquid fire coursed through both of their veins, during their love making. Driven by passion and pleasure to fulfill the need they both had for one another. They were building to a climax, for Kaoru it was nothing that she had ever known and for Kenshin it was all he ever wanted to know.

Kaoru cried out Kenshin's name as her release hit her. Kenshin was not far behind her with one final thrust he spilled his seed with his own release. Both were floating in a sea of bliss and happiness. Kenshin collapsed to his side pulling Kaoru with him, not letting her out of his grasp.

Kaoru was completely spent as she lay in Kenshin's arms. Sleep was over taking her, as Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, after covering them with the blanket. He stroked her back as she finally slipped off to sleep. Kenshin was not far behind. He was still in a state of pure bliss, as Kaoru was now his and no other could take that from him. She was his one happiness in this world and that was enough for him.

**So one chapter left and then this will finally come to an end Til the next chapter!**


	25. Hidden Within

**Last Chapter Guys! Hope you like it. I have two new Kenshin Kaoru stories planed one is a Vampire fic, the other is a Gender Bender. I thought I should finish this and then get Black Coven wrapped up first. Any ways on with the story!**

Kenshin and Kaoru did not wait long to get married. It was within a few weeks of Kenshin's return. Megumi had nearly the whole town invited to the Wedding. Aoshi and Misao even came. It was a traditional and simple ceremony. Kaoru loved it, it was perfect, so perfect that it went off without a hitch. Kenshin and Kaoru spent their wedding night in each other's arms. Megumi had gotten Sano and Yahiko out of the Dojo to give them some peace for the night.

In the weeks to come after the wedding, Sano, Kenshin, and Yahiko began to restore the Kamiya Dojo, with the help of Kaoru and Megumi. It was a joint effort by all. There was new life in the Dojo, in more ways then one.

Kaoru had been feeling unbelievably tired for about a week. She was finding that she could fall asleep just about anywhere. Kaoru was finding that certain smells were making her sick to her stomach very easily. Megumi was gone to make her rounds so Kaoru would have to wait to ask her.

One day while Kaoru and Yahiko were practicing, Kaoru was hit with a dizzy spell. Yahiko had gone to strike but pulled back as he saw Kaoru falter and use her bokken to brace herself. "Kaoru?" Yahiko asked as he moved closer to her.

Kaoru straightened shaking her head to try and clear it. Nodding, "Yeah, just tired I guess. I think that is enough for today."

"Okay…" Yahiko said uneasy, think it strange that Kaoru wanted to stop this early in the day. "Do I need to get Kenshin?"

Kaoru shook her head no, "It's nothing really. I didn't sleep well last night." She only partially lied. Kenshin had kept her up well into the night, but she had slept soundly. "I'm going to go lay down. The rest of the day is yours." She said with a smile as she headed off to her room.

Yahiko couldn't help but worry then. Kaoru was not the type to slack off or be tired, he knew this well enough by now. Leaving the practice room he went to look for the others. He found Sano resting on the step as Kenshin worked on the garden. Sano looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "How'd you escape, Missy?"

"I didn't. She ended practice for the day. Said she was tired." Yahiko said sitting down by Sano.

Sano chuckled, "Really should let her sleep more Kenshin. You have worn her out." He teased his friend, with a smirk of a grin.

"One could the same about you and Miss Megumi, could they not?" Kenshin said as he stood up and looked at Sano. It was no secret that Megumi and Sano had finally given in to each other. It started at Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding.

"It is her, who wears me out. Can't get her to keep her hands off me at times. An animal, I tell ya." Sano said cockily with a big grin.

"Gross!" Yahiko said disgusted. "I don't want to know what you all do, especially with Kaoru or Megumi. Besides this isn't that kind of tired."

Sano sat up some, confusion on his face. "What do you mean kind of tired?"

Kenshin also looked confused by Yahiko's words. He moved closer to them. "Yes, what do you mean, Yahiko?"

"Well she has been acting weird. She's really slowed in practice lately, sluggish. Today I almost hit her in practice because she stumbled." Yahiko shrugged. "It's not like her."

Kenshin was concerned by what the boy was telling him, "Where is she now?"

* * *

Yahiko pointed over his shoulder, "Said she was going to go lay down. Do you want me to find Megumi?"

"I think that would be a good idea. I will go check on her." Kenshin moved past them and went to his and Kaoru's room.

Opening the door just a bit he looked in and found her sound asleep. He entered the room closing the screen behind him. Going to her side, he knelt by her. Her breathing was smooth and not labored. He felt her forehead, there was not trace of a fever. Kenshin smiled as he moved his hand down caressing her cheek, as she slept.

Kaoru stirred in her sleep, her eyes opened softly. Blinking she looked up to find Kenshin by her. "Kenshin?" She said sleepily, "Something wrong?" Kaoru sat up and looked at Kenshin.

"Yahiko says you are not well." Kenshin looked at her with concern.

"I am fine, but if it will make you feel more at ease I will have Megumi look at me when she comes home." Kaoru said with a smile.

Kenshin mirrored her smile and nodded. "Please, I do not want to take the chance of missing something." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She settled happily in his arms.

"Very well. I am sure it is just lack of sleep. You keep me very busy, you know." Kaoru kissed Kenshin softly. He returned her kiss with a smile.

"I will let you rest then." Kenshin went to stand but Kaoru was there to stop him.

Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and pulled him to her. "I am so tired anymore, husband. Hardly in fact." She pulled him into a deep kiss, her hands roaming his body. Kenshin was quick to catch on. He knew where this was going and wasn't going to pass the chance. Laying Kaoru back gently, he took over the kiss and dominated her. Kaoru gave into him and took her husband into her arms and then into her body.

* * *

It did not take long for Megumi to know what was ailing Kaoru. Yahiko had given her enough to go on, but when she examined Kaoru it only confirmed her prediction.

"You are carrying Kenshin's child. I would say since the first night he took you." Megumi said matter-of-factly. She watched as surprise and joy soon filled Kaoru's face, followed by happy tears. Kaoru put her hands over her belly in reaction to the news. "You need to take it easy, not practicing with Yahiko and certainly no helping with the work on the Dojo. Your mother had a smooth pregnancy with you, so I do not foresee anything going wrong with yours."

Kaoru nodded only really listening to half of what Megumi was saying as she was far too side track by the though of her having Kenshin's child. Megumi was going on about something, when she noticed Kaoru's lack of attention. "Kaoru, are you listening?"

"I need to tell Kenshin." Kaoru was on her feet and out the door, with renewed energy before Megumi could even tell her to be careful. Kaoru hurried to find Kenshin who was once again with Sano and Yahiko. Kaoru couldn't quit smiling as she called to Kenshin.

Turning to see Kaoru, he knew what ever it was Megumi had found or not found that it was good. Kenshin went to her, "What did Megumi say?"

Kaoru took Kenshin's hands into hers, "Apparently, you have giving me something. Something wonderful." Kaoru placed his hands over her belly and waited for him to catch on.

Kenshin was very confused at first by her words but after she moved his hands to her stomach, his eyes widened with the realization. He felt the small bump and for the first time sensed the change in Kaoru. She was carrying his child. It was a complete shock to Kenshin's system, the happiness in his chest could not be rivaled. "We are having a baby?!"

Kaoru nodded vigorously as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes we are." She let out a happy sound as Kenshin swept her up and spun her around in his arms, kissing her like crazy.

"Kenshin, will you put down your wife. She is not in a condition to be thrown about." Megumi called from the doorway.

Kenshin set Kaoru down but did not release her. "This feels like a dream, that it does."

"It isn't Kenshin, don't worry." Kaoru said as she kissed him. "You are going to make a wonderful father."

"You will make an amazing mother, that you will." Kenshin smiled, "I love you, Kaoru."

"And I you." Kaoru said softly as she kissed her husband once more.

In the months to come Kaoru and Kenshin would be blessed with a son. Their family would have many more adventures. After one door closes another will open. They discovered what was hidden within the other and grew from it. They would spend many years together, in love, sorrow, and joy. They had each other and their family that was all they needed, to survive the world they lived in.

Top of Form


End file.
